The Vacation
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: The group of college students did so well this year that Tsunade has given them a week off to relax at the hot springs but what will be learned during their time off? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1:We're getting a vacation

Hello this my second NaruSasu fanfiction and i'm planning on making it a couple of chapters long. I'll **try** to update everyday

Me: "I don't know what if it's boring"

Naruto:It can't be boring it has me and the teme in it

Sasuke: "Hn you mean the teme and I or should I say the dobe and I"

Me:Okay boys enough on with the story (hopes and prays it's good)

Kishimoto's characters do not belong to me oh and this is NaruSasu

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto was currently sleeping in his bed. "Alright we can do that (giggles)". BANG BANG BANG. The noise coming from the door woke Naruto from his dream, he peeled one sleepy blue eye open and glared at the door wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" He asked sleepily. "Does it matter just open the door". came his reply. _That voice it could only be __**him**_. Naruto refused to get up from his warm orange sheets and started to continue sleeping until the sound of his door opening woke him back up. As he rolled onto his side he looked up into midnight eyes which were staring at his cerulean ones.

"Teme" Naruto growled out

"Did you honestly think that leaving the door locked could keep me out"

"One would normally think that, yes"

"Hn" Uchiha Sasuke then tore the sheets cocooning the blonde's body off and dropped them to the floor. "Get up we have to go to…" Before Sasuke could finish Naruto pushed him away from his bed and grabbed the sheets off the floor. "You come, no, break into my room, wake me from my dream, ruin my bed and expect me to just leave with you at..., he looked at his clock, 8:46 in the morning?". Sasuke looked at him "Trust me the idea of seeing you rolling around in your drool dreaming about pinkie in your….are those chibi fox boxers…anyway my point is I rather not start off my morning looking at you." Naruto resisted the sudden urge to kick Sasuke in his family jewels. "Then why are _you_ here bastard".

"Principal Tsunade sent me to get you, the others are there as well. We've been waiting for you to come by for 20 minutes but it looks like you were sleeping". Sasuke walked toward the door. "Get changed and don't keep me waiting dobe." Sasuke walked out the door shutting it quietly behind himself.

Naruto flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh man, what does baa-chan want with me now, I haven't pulled any pranks in 2 weeks now. Okay, I did switch her hidden sake bottles with water but that was for her own safety". Naruto thought again. "Although I did tell that perv Jiraiya that she agreed to go out with him but she was breaking his heart.". He jumped off his bed and walked over to his dresser. "Well if the others are there that means whatever it is isn't my fault, right?"

* * *

Naruto walked out of his room wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt with an orange zip-up sweater and orange also wore a pair of black sneakers. His hair was pointing in different directions which looked like bed hair but it looked like it had been messed with to make it look neater. Naruto turned to look at his best friend and rival leaning against the wall outside his room with his arms crossed. Sasuke wore a blue sweater with jeans and black sneakers. His bangs fell a little past his chin while the back of his dark hair was sticking out (one can even compare it to a duck's butt).

"Teme" Naruto growled.

"Dobe" Sasuke's voice was smooth and had no emotion to it.

"You ready to go".

"I've been ready since I knocked on your door".

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked down the hall with the raven next to him. Naruto was currently in his third year of college as well as Sasuke. The two have known each other since elementary school and lets just say the way they're acting now was nowhere near as bad as back then. Although the two wouldn't admit it at first they became best friends through their rivalry hoping to be acknowledged for something by the other. One can even call them brothers.

They approached the principal's office and walked inside seeing their classmates/friends turning to look at them. There were the girls Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari, then there were the guys Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kankuro and Gaara. Everyone stared at each other in silence wondering what the heck was going on until Naruto broke that silence.

"Baa-chan what are we all doing here" Naruto asked his voice still low from sleep.

The principal of UVC college Tsunade tightened her fists in annoyance, she started shaking and everyone except Gaara and Sasuke shuttered at her voice.

"Damn it Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" Tsunade stood up and attempted to whack some manners into the blonde's head, but stopped when she noticed Sakura had already done that for her. She sat back down calming herself and began to speak while Naruto rubbed his now bruised face.

"Well in answer to Naruto's question, in this room all of you have received outstanding grades this quarter, even Naruto surprisingly". She mumbled the last part. "So as a reward and gift for your break tomorrow, everyone in the room will receive a week off at the new hot springs. Just as a way to relieve your stress before more exams start rolling in." Tsunade jumped a little from the screams she received from the girls. The boys didn't look to impressed but she knew that they were just as happy as the girls.

"All right you're all dismissed pack your things and get ready for today's classes." Tsunade ordered. The group left the room. "Sasuke?" Tsunade called and the raven turned around to look at her. "Don't screw this up kid" she winked at him. Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression but shrugged and walked out the room, leaving Tsunade and her assistant Shizune alone within the brown walls. "Um... Tsunade-sama...what did you mean just now?" asked Shizune. Tsunade smiled while continuing to stare at the now closed door. "Let's just say Shizune that I may suck when it comes to gambling, but I'm fairly good when it comes to predicting the future and if I'm correct this week should be an interesting one".

* * *

So how was that. This will be my first story with chapters i'm new to this creating stories thing so im sorry if i made it boring in any way and i'm sorry if it's to short the later chapters will be longer i promise. Please comment let me know if anything was bad so i can make changes. Until next chapter Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2:Come on, who do you like?

Okay onto chapter 2. Wrting a story is hard but im getting the hang of it...Enjoy

Sasuke: What, you expected this to be easy?

Me: Well i thought the ideas would just pop in my head

Jiaiya: Oh you have writers block, well, just imagine that Naruto and Sasuke were at the springs what would you want them to do?

Sasuke and Me: *nosebleed*

Jiraiya: Okay seems like out writer is frozen so i'll start the chapter Enjoy!

Kishimoto's characters do not belong this story or me

* * *

On his way from his last class at night Sasuke walked down the hall on his way to his room and spotted Naruto and Sakura talking. He didn't think much of it and thought he should disappear into his room before his pink haired admirer spotted him.

He was about to open the door when he saw Sakura run her small slender fingers through his silky blonde strands, she looked like she was trying to remove something from his hair. Sasuke unconsciously gripped the door handle hard while staring at the scene before him. _Punch him sakura, don't let her touch you Naruto. Wait what am I saying_. The raven tore his eyes from the scene and entered his room. He kicked off his sneakers and flopped onto the black sheeted bed staring at the white painted ceiling.

"What was that just now, It just felt…weird looking at those two like that but for what reason". The darkness began to close around the raven. "It couldn't be…because….because I…l-lo… Na…" Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto was packing his stuff for tomorrow when he heard the door knock. He dropped the shirt he was folding and walked towards the door, opening it and became shocked to find that it was his pink haired crush.

"Ne, Naruto can i ask you a random question?" she motioned for Naruto to step out of his room and the blonde did so, leaving the door open. Naruto stood in her. "So what's the question, Sakura-chan?". She moved Naruto's head with her hands in his hair to make sure he was paying attention.

"What's the relationship between you and and Sasuke-kun, are you going out?" Naruto stared at her wide-eyed and choked on some saliva.

"W-What kind of question is that?" A light blush tinted the blonde's whiskered cheeks

"Just wondering, you two seem to have some vibes going on to me and I just wanted to know if _anything_ was happening".

Naruto blushed more at what she could possibly mean by _anything_. "N-no Sakura nothing is going on, me and the teme are just friends".

"Hmmm good thanks Naruto, see ya tomorrow morning" . Sakura then descended down the stairs leaving a blushing Naruto behind.

* * *

Naruto was having one of his famous sakura-what-do-you-want-to-do-tonight dreams again, a dream that allowed the blonde to be in deep sleep. It didn't surprise Sasuke when he had to "enter" Naruto's room again because let's face it, the blonde wouldn't let him in even if it were raining swords and knives. The raven made his way to the messy pile of orange sheets until he noticed Naruto's chest which was only slightly covered. He had to admit, for a dobe who eats ramen every 5 minutes he had a great looking body. The blonde's chest was tan and ripples could be seen from his muscles, the raven saw a few black lines from under the sheet and figured it was a tatoo. Sasuke just stared at him not really knowing what was going on and not sure if he was liking it.

"So are you going to continuing staring or were you planning on waking me up?" Sasuke jumped a little and looked a Naruto. He was so focused on Naruto's chest he hadn't noticed that the blonde had been wake since the raven started looking at him.

"What's the Uchiha like what you see?" Naruto made his voice deep and rubbed his chest teasingly. Sasuke turned his head quickly, a small blush present on his face.

The blonde started laughing. "S-Sorry Uchiha, I just had to see the look on your face, maybe if you hit the gym more and read less you can get muscles like me" Naruto flexed the muscles on his arms and chest but stopped when he saw a pillow fly for his head and dodged it.

"Well maybe if you hit the books more and the gym less you wouldn't be so dumb". Sasuke headed for the door. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you". He closed it behind himself.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Oh Sasuke you're so easy to mess with". he continued getting ready while chuckling.

Outside of the room Sasuke was trying to calm himself down against the cold wall he was leaning against. His body was on fire, he had to wonder if he was already at the springs and didn't realize it. _Damn it, what is wrong with me, why am I losing my balance when i'm around him. _Sasuke leaned his head against the wall. "Get it together Uchiha it's not like you have...feelings for..."

"Feelings for who?" Sasuke jumped a little again after hearing the voice of Temari.

_Why the hell am i getting startled so much today_. "Temari what are you doing here?" Sasuke tried to make his voice emotionless.

"Oh, you were taking to long so they sent me to make sure you weren't fighting or anything but that doesn't matter, Sasuke, do you have a crush?" Temari asked hoping to at least get her last name.

"No" Sasuke crossed his arms

"What do mean you just said you had feeling for..."

"No, I didn't"

"Come on, who do you like?"

"No one"

"Fine." Temari gave up knowing that she wasn't going to get any information out of him. "But I know you're lying. Be down in two minutes or we're leaving." The blond descended the stairs.

Sasuke wasn't lying, right? How could he possibly have **any** feelings towards that idiotic, dobe-ish, blonde-headed, tanned, muscled, tall... Sasuke mentally punched himself and started banging his head against the wall again.

"You know that's not a smart thing to do right?" Sasuke jumped a third time when he heard Naruto's voice and couldn't hold back the punch that went flying at him.

* * *

After gathering in the parking lot they paired off in cars before heading for the springs. Neji, Lee and Ten Ten in Neji's black Hyundai Soanta and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji in Ino's purple sports car. Hinata, Kiba and Shino in Shino's silver Toyota and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in Gaara's truck. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke took Sasuke's black honda acord.

It was a bit uneasy for Sakura being in the same car with her two best guy-friends. Sasuke was driving and Naruto was glaring daggers at him while nursing his injured cheek. Sasuke knew the blonde didn't deserve the hit but how many times in 10 minutes was someone going to startle him, Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't get scared, startled, surprised or anything else in that category.

"You know bastard, you didn't have to punch me just because I teased you a bit." Naruto mumbled, slumping into his seat with his hand still on his cheek.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye then back to the rode and sighed. "Look I didn't mean to hit you dobe I was just...thinking and you caught me off guard". The raven turned and saw the blonde giving him a fox grin. _Damn it I said to much _(A/n: He said to much when he put the words "thinking" and "off guard" in the same sentence. poor Sasuke)

"Thinking about what Sasuke or should I say _who_?" Naruto sat up in his seat and Sakura became suddenly interested in the conversation.

_Yep definitely said to much_ "No one dobe". Sasuke said trying to get off the topic but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Come on teme who do you like?"

"No. One"

"Tell me i wanna know I promise I..."

"Damn it Naruto I don't like anyone so just drop it!" Sasuke said loudly although he didn't mean to.

Naruto slumped back into his seat and Sakura turned her attention back out the passing scenery through the window. Sasuke sighed again but said nothing and focused back on the driving. He turned on the radio so that they wouldn't have to continue the drive in silence. _This week is going to be more stressful than relaxing_.

* * *

Jeez... how do people type such long stories (to those who do you have my respect) Okay i think this chapter could've been better but if you continue to read i promise it will (hopefully)

Next Chapter: I like who? Please comment


	3. Chapter 3:I love who?

Onto chapter 3 so far so good although its hard trying not to forget my thoughts and ideas

Naruto: Umm… I was just wondering?

Me: Yes, Naruto-kun

Naruto: (blushes) will there be..um..lemon in this story

Me: Oh….well not in this chapter but..um..maybe in a future chapter I'm not sure

Naruto: Oh…

Me: Don't worry though this is NaruSasu so if I do decide to make one you'll be seme

Sasuke: WHAT?

Me: (hears chidori in background) Um well on with the story (runs)

Kishimoto's characters do not belong to me

If you were wondering when everyone else was going to speak it's in the chapter sorry for the delay Enjoy (starts hoping its a good chapter)

* * *

After the drive which only took 45 minutes, each of the 5 cars pulled into the parking lot one by one. When they stopped Naruto was the first to get out of the car and stared at the big building.

"Jeez, this place is as big as Disney Land". Naruto mumbled to himself as he went around to the trunck to retrieve his bags. Sakura and Sasuke followed the blonde noticing how the others of their group did the same with their trunks. Once all of their belongings were in their hands they walked into the huge building and the place looked looked really relaxing.

The walls were painted light-green with cream colored strips. The floor was made with tile and in the middle of the room was a fluffy looking brown rug. Big green plants decorated the floors while lovely pictures of oceans and such decorated the walls. There weren't many people but that was probably because everyone was too busy or because this place was pricey.

The group walked over to the front desk which was occupied by a young lady. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony-tail and she wore a blue dress. Naruto decided to check them in.

"Excuse me?" He said placing a tan hand on the desk.

"Hello sir, who may I help you?" The lady asked with a smile on her face.

"We're here from UVC college for..."

"Oh, you're the college students we were told about. Say no more everything is already done for you." She turned to her computer and started typing. "Alright, your principal has given you 2 big rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Each room has their own separate rooms for privacy and there are enough for each person." The woman gave everyone their own key which the group gladly took.

"Please enjoy your stay" They walked away from the desk and towards the elevator.

Nobody felt like waiting for another elevator to appear so they decided to squeeze themselves into one. (A/N: Yeah, not the smartest idea but who ever feels like waiting for an elevator)

As everyone got further into the small space Sasuke found himself pressed against something. It was warm, it was hard yet soft...it was Naruto. Once everyone was in Sasuke was squished rather then pressed against the blonde. He let out a small gasp with Naruto's leg was firmly pressed against his ass. "Alright everyone, going up." Choji said as he pressed the button that would take them to the fifth floor.

The rocking in the elevator did not help Sasuke in the slightest as Naruto's leg moved against his ass. The raven hissed as softly as he could when he felt himself beginning to get hard. _Think of a turn off think of a turn off. Um... a stupid...guy who lives in a giant mess...with a hot tan body and very delicious looking...GODDAMMIT THAT'S **NOT** A TURN OFF!_ Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he was trying hard to stop his erection but was quickly losing the battle. Just as he was about to give up and suffer his humiliation the doors open. Everyone exited and Sasuke was more then happy to get out of the tight space.

"Damn, was it me or did that take forever." Kiba said stretching his arms over his head.

"Well, We did have 15 people in there, you should be grateful that we didn't snap the cord." Ten Ten said, being the last one to exit the elevator.

"Well that was troublesome." Everyone sighed at Shikamaru's comment. Honestly, was everything "troublesome" to that guy?

Everyone then turned to see Sasuke heading down the hall not noticing that he was slightly rushing. He swiped his card key and disappeared into the room and the others guys followed him, the girls did the same with their room further down the hall. When everyone entered they were surprised to see that when the lady said the rooms were big she actually meant huge. The calm set up was the same but the single rooms were big. There were just enough rooms for everyone to have their own.

As the guys picked out their beds, Sasuke went straight to the bathroom. He had to finish his little "problem" Naruto had unknowingly started.

* * *

Later that night the guys decided to check out the springs. They gathered their things and left for the door noticing that the girls were leaving too. "Hey you guys!" Ino yelled as she ran towards the boys.

"D-Do you know that t-they have private springs here." The shy Hinata said, pushing her fingers together and apart.

"Really, Alright!" Naruto and Kankuro yelled, punching the air. The others just stood, their stuff in their hands and began walking down the hall.

"Why don't we take one elevator again so that we get down at the same time?" Lee suggested while pointing at the elevator. Sasuke stopped walking for a moment. I am not going back in there just so that I can be sexually molested again.

_You can't really call it molestation if you enjoyed it_. Sasuke's inner voice said.

Who says I enjoyed it.

_Well you got a hard on for starters. Plus, people don't think of their molester that way while they're being molested unless they liked it. Sasuke I'm you I was there._

Shut up nobody asked you and I didn't enjoy it.

_(sigh) You're so stubborn but you'll accept your feelings for him sooner or later_. And with that the voice disappeared.

Accept my feelings? Damn it I have feelings for **no** one.

"Earth to Sasuke we're leaving without you." Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's voice.

The raven's heart started racing when he looked up into cerulean eyes and noticed how close their faces were. Naruto's face was right in front of his, he could feel the blonde's warm breath against his lips. _His lips look kind of soft_. Sasuke thought to himself. (A few seconds of staring later). Naruto waited long enough for the raven's reply so he grabbed his wrist and started tugging him toward the elevators.

"Dobe, you do know that I can walk on my own." Sasuke said annoyingly trying to free his wrist from the others grip.

"Yeah but if I let go you might go to space world and we can't have that again."

"Tch." The raven decided to let himself be dragged .

Everyone was already in the elevator, Neji holding the door open for his two colleagues. They hurried in and squished together this time Sasuke being pressed against Neji. Naruto against Shikamaru. _Great now history is going to repeat itself_. Sasuke prepared himself. The elevator doors closed and began going down...nothing happened. _What the hell_. The elevator was rocking and he was sure the Hyuuga's leg was against his ass but nothing happened. The touch was actually quite annoying rather than pleasurable.

_Do you believe me now, you only want to be touched by him. _The voice returned.

That's all a lie

_Then tell me genius. How with your overly sensitive body are you not being turned on right now by a sexy hyuuga but with the sexy blonde._

"..."

_Exactly, face it Sasuke you like the blonde hell, you might even lo... _The doors opened, stopping that last word from being said.

"Finally, you guys were crushing us back here." Sakura said as she pushed passed everyone to get out.

"Come on Kiba, Kankuro. I'll race ya to the springs" Naruto challenged preparing to take off.

"Your on fox face." Kiba got ready too.

"Fine but I'm a fast runner." Kankuro shot off before a "go" was said.

"Hey that's not called being fast that's called cheating." Naruto and Kiba yelled as they still tried to beat Kankuro.

Sasuke began heading for the springs when he was stopped by Ino and Sakura. _Perfect, just what I need_. He said sarcastically to himself. "SASUKE-KUN!" The two said with their arms around the raven. As the two went on about the hot springs and other things he didn't give a flying fuck about he continued his thinking.

_Even with their bodies annoyingly pressed against mine_. Sasuke stared off in the direction the dobe went. _I still don't feel weird with anyone else as I do with...him_.

* * *

"Sorry ladies, the sign says its not a mixed spring." Neji pointed out as Shikamaru and Choji tried to stop Ino and Sakura from entering.

"Well that's no fun." The two sighed and decided to go to the women's side of the springs. They knew that there was no point unless they wanted to get into trouble. They split up, the guys on the left, girls on the right and entered. "Wow, I wonder what else in this building is big." (A/N: No pun intended) Lee said as he walked into the warm water first followed by the others. The guys settled into their own spots of the springs and all let out a sigh of relaxation. Sasuke decided to sit as far away from the blonde as possible, he didn't need anymore "problems."

"Alright guys." Kankuro broke the silence among them that lasted 10 minutes.

"The five hottest girls on campus are relaxing on the other side of this wall. Which one do you guys have the hots for?" He asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee quickly yelled. "I can't say I have the "hots" for her it is more like love." Lee stood up, steam covering his body. "And once she realizes her feelings for me we will run into the sunset and be happily married!" It was too foggy to tell but the guys thought they saw waves behind Lee.

"Well um...yeah. Neji you're next." The Hyuuga remained seated as he spoke. "Well Ten Ten seems to be my type. She's smart, mature and..."

"Hinata's the one for me." Kiba interrupted. "I find it so cute how she acts so shy around others." Neji sent a if-you-try-anything-I-won't hesitate-to-kill-you glare to the dog lover. Kiba decided to sink his body back into the water not wanting to die at a young age.

"Okay Naruto it's your turn." Everyone turned to the blonde who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Sakura of course." Naruto leaned his head against a rock. "I've had a crush on her since...well, I can't even remember but i'll make her mine. After all who can resist the cute face and hot body."

Sasuke didn't know why but he didn't like that answer. Lee started going on about him and Naruto being rivals for Sakura's love. "We already know my crush for Sakura but we don't know Sasuke's crush." He grinned at the raven while everyone turned to face him.

"Uchiha Sasuke has a crush, where are the flying pigs." Choji said sarcastically.

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto.

"What's her name?" Asked Shikamaru boringly.

He was going to push the blonde down some stairs so he was paralyzed.

"Does she go to our college, what year is she?" Asked Gaara, finally saying something.

Then Sasuke will put Naruto in a body bag.

"What does she look like?" Asked Lee with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

And throw it in Niagara Falls. "I don't have a crush on anyone." Sasuke was getting tired of repeating the same words.

"Oh come on tell us." The guys said hoping to break through his defenses.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke knew that as long as he said no they would continue to ask questions. He got up with the towel around his waist and left the springs. "Damn that Naruto, I hate this, why does he make me feel this way when i'm around him?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Because you love him." Came the reply. The raven turned around and noticed it was Neji, standing behind him. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, not believing the answer he got.

"The guys were wrong, you don't have a crush on her but love him. I'm guessing the person in question is Naruto, right?" Sasuke didn't know how to respond because he wasn't sure if he was in love with the blonde. "...Yes". He answered after a few seconds. He was wondering how the Hyuuga knew such a thing.

"You really need to learn to hide your expressions better when in an elevator, I got suspicious then. When Naruto said his feelings for Sakura the look of disgust on your face only made my suspicions a fact. You love him." Neji explained. He then made his way back for the springs.

Sasuke blushed a little, thinking of all the un-Uchiha-like faces he made on the elevator.

"Take all the chances you can get sasuke, you don't want your prize stolen, right." he disappeared back into the other room.

Sasuke stood frozen in his spot. His brain slowly processed the information he discovered. "I'm in love...with Uzumaki...Naruto? Dear god..."

* * *

Wow my hands hurt. I made this chapter longer than the other two but i'll try to make the next one longer. Oh and don't forget to comment and i'm sorry about any run on sentences (I always did have a problem with those). Anyway, how will Sasuke respond to his new discovery and how will Neji help him? Well, I'm off to play my Naruto game see ya.


	4. Chapter 4:A new roommate

Well here's chapter 4, I'm doing good so far with that whole update a day thing yea!

But before I start I just want to thank everyone who subscribed, made me their favorite author, favorite stories and such and left me comments. Not only are you helping me out but you're letting me know that your interested in the story and that gives me motivation to continue on ^. .^

Naruto: See what I mean I told you people would like it. Sure not everyone will but there are bound to be a couple that do.

Me: Yes you were right

Naruto: Thanks everyone!

Sasuke: ...

Me: Sasuke, what do you say?

Sasuke: T-Tha...t-t-than...

Me: Its okay, On behalf of Sasuke, thank-you.

Naruto: ...that was just sad teme...

Kishimoto's characters do not belong to me and with that Enjoy!

* * *

After leaving the springs, the Uchiha made his way back to his room on the fifth floor and fell onto his bed. Sasuke stared up at the green painted ceiling wondering what he should do next. He was going to stay in his room the whole night deciding that it was better not to face the blonde. "I will admit that I am attracted to Naruto but I wouldn't call it…love." Sasuke made a face at the thought of being in love with the blonde idiot.

"_You don't have a crush on her but love him…"_

Sasuke frowned more as Neji's words echoed through his head.

He turned to his side, touching his wrist Naruto had grabbed not long ago.

"I hate this." Sasuke covered his face with a soft white pillow. "Why is it always him who throws me off balance." He continued to lie in his spot.

* * *

After a few minutes of weird conversations the guys decided to head back to the room. After they gathered their things the girls exited the springs as well saying how they felt new.

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she searched around the boys.

"Oh, he got embarrassed and left when we found out he had a crush." Shikamaru answered boringly as he scratched his head.

Ino and Sakura turned to each other, then Shikamaru, then back to each other. "EHH!" They two yelled in unison.

"Yeah, Naruto.." The two suddenly glared and made a mad dash for him, tackling him in the process.

"Alright Naruto, who is this crush Sasuke has?" Sakura growled, grabbing two fist fulls of his orange robe and shaked him.

"Wait Sakura-chan, why are you getting mad you heard this in the car remember! Naruto yelled as he continued to be violently shaked.

Sakura's shaking became more stronger and faster. "I thought that you were joking!"

"Sakura, I think y-you're hurting N-Naruto-kun!" The shy Hyuuga said, her voice a little loud. Everybody tried to help the poor blonde at that point. (A/N: The sentences in ( ) is what's going on in the background, feel free to skip them).

Neji's phone rang and noticed that it is was from college. Thinking that is was a great way to get away from the idiocy, he answered it.

"Hello, Neji speaking?"

(Damn it Sakura, hasn't Naruto suffered enough get off him. Hey! Don't join her Ino)

"Hello Neji, I hope your stay so far has been good." It was Tsunade on the other end.

(Sakura-chan I don't know anyth- wait put that down AAHHHHH!)

"Yes it's going-"

**CRAAAAASH!**

Neji didn't want to turn around to see what they broke.

"Let me guess, Sakura is killing Naruto?" Tsunade asked like she already knew the answer.

(Get back here Naruto I'm not done with you!)

(I didn't even do anything AHHHH!)

"Exactly." Neji sighed over the phone. He decided to walk farther away from his friends. "So is anything wrong Principal Tsunade?"

Tsunade shifted in her seat. "Well, I was just wondering, have you noticed anything...odd with Sasuke?" Tsunade said uneasily, wondering if she should tell him Sasuke's business.

"Yes, I know all about Sasuke's love for Naruto. I'm the only one who knows actually."

"Oh that's good." Tsunade was happy that she didn't have to explain the whole situation. "You see, I've noticed this since the two walked through the doors of UVC. Sasuke's to caught up in his pride to admit his feelings and Naruto's to oblivious to see them. So, I've made it my responsibility to help Sasuke get Naruto." Tsunade explained.

Neji didn't want to know the answer but asked anyway. "How may I ask, do you plan on doing that?"

"Sorry I can't tell you but you'll see tomorrow." The line clicked off before the Hyuuga could get another word in. He sighed and walked back to his friends, Naruto was beat up and unconscious. Sakura nursed her sore hand while everyone else was trying to wake Naruto.

"Maybe I should have gone to a different college."

* * *

That morning Sasuke was as cranky as ever. Every time he went to sleep he would have dreams of his beloved er...the blonde and then wake himself up. He tried to just ignore his dreams but it's not easy to ignore the hard on that follows them, so he stayed up.

_Face it Sasuke you love hm, just give up and accept it_. Said his inner voice

"Shut up."

_You will continue to love him as long as he's around..._

"Shut. up."

_Your eyes have no one in their sight except him..._

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke took his pillow and threw it at the door.

"Hey Sasuke, me and the others oof!" Naruto was hit by the pillow after opening the door.

Great, now Sasuke just hit the guy he lo- er... likes with a pillow.

"What the hell teme, do you like hitting me with things every time I walk through a door!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his face.

"I-I'm sorry I just argh!..." Sasuke walked angrily passed Naruto and headed for the bathroom. "Jeez, what's his problem. Maybe he had an "interesting" dream about that crush of his. I wish I knew her name." Naruto walked out of the room.

After a few minutes had gone by, everyone freshened up and got their clothes on. They then left there rooms to head down to get breakfast. Neji watched as Sasuke stared at the taller blonde's back with his hands in his pockets._ Wow he really does need help. I hope Tsunade has a good plan_. Neji thought to himself.

Sasuke refused to take the elevators again so decided to take the stairs, he needed to get his mind together. "Fine, theres no point in lying to myself. I do have feelings for...Uzumaki Naruto. It looks like I won't be happy unless I have him." Sasuke frowned again at how girlish he just sound. He continued descending the stairs.

Now that everyone was on the first floor, they made their way to the food section of the building. Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke by the check in desk, then turned around and saw the raven behind him.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked with no interest in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just that guy over there looks like you." He motioned then man with his head and Sasuke turned to look at him. He did have a little resemblance to Sasuke. Although, his hair was straight down, Sasuke's was sticking out.

"Hn, he may look like me but he's not so keep walking." Naruto sighed, glanced at the guy and continued down the hall.

* * *

After everyone finished their breakfast they went back upstairs. They were thinking of spending some time outside of the springs. They made their seperate ways again as the girls went to their room. The silent Gaara opened the door this time and froze when he saw a man inside.

"Huh, Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he went inside and stopped as well. The same guy from the check out was unpacking his things in their room.

"Hello." The mysterious man said.

"Y-You're that guy from the check out earlier." Naruto started pointing at him while the others walked in.

"Yes I am, my name is Sai, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a smile on his face. Sai walked over to Neji and slipped a sheet of paper into his pocket. The hyuuga became confused but decided to read the paper. It read:

_Hello Neji, It's Tsunade. You're probaly wondering who this guy is, right? His name is Sai and acts as my plan to get Sasuke with Naruto. You see, he will act like he has taken an interest in Naruto. By doing this he will make Sasuke jealous and he will be forced to make a move. So don't be alarmed if he seems a bit clingy, that's all he's going to do anyway. Enjoy the show and watch what'll happen._

"No good can come out of this." Neji mumbled as he crumpled the paper.

Sai was just finishing his explanation and everyone seemed okay with it. Okay maybe not everyone, Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed.

"Actually, no good could come out of this."

* * *

The next few hours were spent getting to know Sai and he seemed cool. Except that moment when Sai almost called Choji fat and they had to tackle him. The girls visited the guys and were introduced to Sai, taking a liking to him as well. Sasuke would've cared less about him if he wasn't up the blonde's ass. Sitting next to him was fine, wrapping an arm around the blonde okay. When Sai fell on top of Naruto Sasuke was ready to start a war. So it was safe to say that Tsunade's plan was working but wasn't at the same time. He was getting madly jealous but wasn't doing a damn thing about it!

"I was planning on going to the club down the road. The more people the better." Sai mentioned.

Naruto and Kankuro shot up and the girls became excited. The other boys seemed interested while Sasuke glared at Sai.

"Okay everyone get some clothes and let's go!" (A/N: I'm sorry but theres to many people to describe what they're imagine the guys looking sexy and the girls looking hot lol)

Once everyone was looking good they headed for their cars and took off. The nightclub was about 5 minutes away and the place was big as well. Judging by the many cars it was quite popular. Everyone managed to find a spot and entered the club together.

It was even bigger on the inside and pretty wild. It was dark but the flashing green neon provided some light. The clubs occupants wore glow necklaces around them as they danced. Some of the seats were occupied by drunks who passed out. Some guys were dancing with other guys. The music was loud but really good. It made them want to dance quickly, they did so.

Temari forced Shikamaru to dance while Neji and Ten Ten got together. Kiba asked Hinata and Sasuke was forced to danced with Sakura and Ino. Sakura switched between Lee and Sasuke to be fair with Lee. Gaara, Choji and Shino decided to have a few drinks. Lastly Kankuro and Naruto, after becoming tipsy, deciding to dance.

Everyone was actually having a good time, even Sasuke. Even though it was with a female he enjoyed watching the blonde's moves. His mood changed when he noticed that with each song Sai was getting closer to Naruto. Finally on a remix of "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black eyed peas, he was dancing with him. Naruto at this point was too drunk to care who he dancing with.

"I swear if he touches him" The raven growled, his voice going unheard by the loud music. Sai did just that, slipping his hands under Naruto's shirt. The blonde responded by grabbing Sai's ass.

"Oh that's it." Sasuke stopped dancing and stormed over to Naruto, slipping through the crowd.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Ino yelled but Sasuke not noticing it.

Sai spotted the angry Uchiha but continued dancing. Well that is, until Naruto was taken then he stopped. Sasuke had grabbed Naruto by the wrist and started leading them to the exit.

"S'uke where's we goin?" Naruto slurred.

"Back to the room, you had to much to drink.

"I don wanna." Naruto protested but didn't put up much of a fight in this drunken state.

"Like I care what you want." The raven grabbed their things and exited for the parking lot. He opened up the passenger door and motioned for Naruto to get in. The blonde's flushed face pouted but he did so. Even when he was drunk his pouts were so sexy. The Uchiha got in the drivers side and took off. They arrived at the springs again (Naruto giggling the entire time) and Sasuke helped him out of the car.

"I's could stan on my owns." Sasuke let go of him for a second. After staggering he began to fall but was caught by the Uchiha.

"Yeah, sure you can dobe." He then helped him to the room. It wasn't easy, all that muscle just made the blonde heavier than he should be. After a few minutes they arrived outside their room. He leaned the blonde against the wall, used his key, grabbed Naruto and went inside.

"Damn it, your ass is heavy." Sasuke said once he dropped Naruto on his bed.

"Sa (hick) Sasuke can you take my clothes off?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised. "Now why would I do that?" Sure he said that but on the inside he was screaming _hell yes I will_!

"Pweeease?" Naruto made his best drunken puppy face.

Sasuke sighed then started with the removal of the blonde's clothes. First he took off his shoes then socks. The shirt was second, he licked his lips as the tan chest was exposed. He was right, there was an odd tattoo located around his navel. Sasuke hesitated when it came to Naruto's pants. _Alright, just pull down the zipper and yank them down._

His hand reached the zipper and pulled down slowly._ Just pull them down _

He did so, slowly sure but he got them off exposing his black and orange boxers. "There I got..." Sasuke stopped when he realized Naruto had passed out. It took some time to get him under his sheets but Sasuke managed. He expected Naruto to be snoring but it was a soft sound through parted pink lips. He stared at the guy sleeping before him and contemplated weather or not to kiss those lips.

_A conscious Uchiha + an unconscious Naruto = a perfect time to kiss._

You just can't stay quiet can you?

_Nope_

Sasuke sighed, walked over to the side of the bed and bend over Naruto. He looked at his closed eyes then his still flushed cheeks and finally his pink lips. The raven leaned slowly and softly pressed their lips together, no tonge involved. Sasuke wanted Naruto awake to taste the blonde, if he ever got the chance again. _For a guy his lips are really soft_. He thought. A moment later Sasuke raised his head and stared at the face of his crush. His bangs bushed against Naruto's whiskered cheeks. He wanted to do it again but was afraid he might go too far.

At that moment he stood beside the bed. Passing one more look at Naruto, he turned, walked out and closed the door.

The raven touched his lips lightly with pale fingers as he slid down, his back against the wood. He smirked as he stared up at the ceiling. "That actually felt...nice, kissing him."

* * *

So Sasuke finally accepts his feelings for Naruto and even kisses him! To bad Naruto was unconscious (sigh). Well nothing more to say except I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time Ja!


	5. Chapter 5:Confessions are a pain

Chapter 5!

Naruto: Wow teme I didn't know you had it in you

Sasuke: Shut up, she **made** me do it

Naruto: So…how are my lips?

Sasuke:…Welll…they're soft…for a dobe (blushes)

Naruto: (blushes)

Me: (trying to hold laughter)

Sasuke: (glares) I hate you

Me: Love ya to Sasuke

* * *

You know that someone has had a good time when they return home late at night…drunk. Same goes for the students of UVC, well except for Sasuke. While everyone else was still sleeping he woke up pretty early. Lying on his bed he kept recalling last nights events, smiling every time when he remembered the kiss.

Sasuke heard a creaking noise from outside his room and decided to see who else was up. He quietly walked over to his door and left a small gap to look through. He frowned when he saw Sai, he frowned even more when he was walking to a room. Sasuke frowned the most when that room happened to be Naruto's and Sai walked inside.

"That son of a…" After Sai quietly closed the door behind himself the raven walked over to the blonde's door. He softly pressed his ear against the wood and heard the muffled sound of Sai's voice.

"He doesn't deserve you.."

(sounds of footsteps)

"You should be mine not his…"

(sounds of a bed creaking)

"That bastard." Sasuke growled. He heard enough and decided to walk into the room, finding Sai leaning over Naruto in a similar position he was in.

"Why hello Sasuke what are…"

"You have _five_ seconds to get away from him." Sasuke's voice was scary enough to make lions, tigers and bears run and hide.

"Or what Sasuke-kun?" Sai answered with that same smile plastered on his face.

"I'll make you." His eyes were promising death if the other didn't do as he said.

Sai wasn't at all intimidated but moved away from Naruto anyway, the blonde still asleep.

Once he was away from the blonde's bedside Sasuke began to speak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What ever do you mean Sasuke?"

"You know what I mean bastard. Why the fuck are you in his room." Now Sasuke was getting pissed by how Sai was acting like he did nothing wrong.

"Well, I was just going to kiss him. Is that so wrong, after all it's not like he's yours. It was true that Naruto wasn't Sasuke's…yet but that didn't give him the right to kiss him. Although, Sasuke did kiss the blonde himself the night before.

"What's your _real_ reason for being here?" Sasuke asked getting angrier by the second.

"To make Naruto mine of course. Well, my job was different at the beginning but I decided to change it. You see, I had my eyes on him for a while now, why should I wait because you can't decide your feelings for him.

"You're leaving here, **now**." The Uchiha tried his best to keep his voice low but found it really difficult.

"Sorry Sasuke, I cannot do that."

"That's it." Sasuke prepared to punch Sai but stopped when Naruto yawned, sitting up in bed a moment later. Naruto winced at the headache his hangover gave him then looked over at the two with blurry blue eyes.

"Fuck my head is killing me. What are you two doing in here?" Naruto asked holding his head in his hands.

"We were um…"

"We were just checking to see if you were alright." Sai finished. "Do you need anything?"

"Dying seems wonderful right about now."

"Water and aspirin it is." Sai walked out of the room pushing past Sasuke who glared daggers at his retreating back. He stayed in the room watching as the blonde continued to clutch his head.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing really, you got drunk, started dancing, I took you back here and you passed out." Sasuke said

"Oh good, don't wanna do something I would've regret."

"Hn." The raven said feeling relieved that he didn't mention the kiss.

"But I could've sworn someone kissed me last night." Sasuke froze not knowing what to say.

"But I was drunk anyone could've kissed me." The blonde chuckled and winced again at the pain.

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief. A few seconds later Sai walked in with water in one hand and aspirin in the other. He handed Naruto the items and sat on the bed next to him. Sasuke wanted to kill him then and there but that would probably scare Naruto so he didn't. After taking the aspirin Naruto decided to rest a bit so the two left the room.

As Sai walked back to his own room, Sasuke stopped him and turned him around.

"I want to you gone today."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Not only do I not want to but I can't as well. As I said I have a job here, it's just been changed a bit." Sai removed Sasuke's arm and headed towards his room. Before closing the door he spoke to Sasuke again.

"Look on the bright side, if he comes with me at least you know he's not the one for you." He closed his door.

* * *

In the room next to Naruto's, Neji had listened to Sasuke and Sai's whole conversation.

"Principal Tsunade is not going to like this." The Hyuuga mumbled. He went towards his phone and picked it up. Contemplating on whether or not to inform Tsunade, he decided not to.

"If it gets out of hand then i'll tell her." He put he phone on the nightstand by the bed.

* * *

A knock on the door broke the guys conversation. Kankuro decided to answer it since he was the closest. When he opened the door he looked at Ten Ten and the other girls behind her. "Good morning boys!" She happily greeted.

"...It's one in the afternoon..." The quiet Gaara pointed out.

"Well that's morning time when you had a hangover all through the actual morning." Temari said as she pushed pass Kankuro. The guys laughed at Temari's comment and agreed with her.

Once Ten Ten got in, she immediately made her way to Neji and kissed his lips. The others stared in shock at the scene before them with wide eyes. Ten Ten broke the kiss once she realized they were being stared at.

"Did he forget to tell you. We're going out."

"What?" asked Lee

"Who?" asked Kankuro

"When?" asked Kiba

"Where." asked Shikamaru

"How?" asked Choji

Neji and Ten Ten sighed in unison. "We just told you. You she be able to figure that out. Last night. At the club. We just admitted that we liked each other and see how this would go." They answered one by one.

During all of the commotion Sasuke decided to stay in his room. If he saw Sai's face he might go to jail for murder and that would ruin his chances with Naruto. Said blonde was trying to rid himself of the last of his hangover and stayed in his own room as well.

Once they we're done with their questions they congratulated Neji and Ten Ten's relationship.

"Hey, you guys wanna check out some more places. That club was hot, I can't imagine what other things they have out here." Ino asked with excitement in her voice. Everyone became excited and immediately got dressed. Before they headed for the elevators Sakura noticed that Sai, Sasuke and Naruto wasn't among them. The rest noticed as well and Neji knew Sai was up to something.

"I'll go get Sai. Naruto still has a bit of a hangover and Sasuke doesn't want to go." The Hyuuga went back to the room while the others stayed in the hallway. Once he opened the door he made his way into Sai's room. He was on his bed reading one his _How To_ books. Neji didn't want to know what this book was teaching him about. Sai moved his eyes toward his open door to look at Neji and smiled.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Neji asked

"Oh I just wanted to see if this book I'm reading was accurate." Sai replied.

"Well you can try it later."

"I don't think so. I'm just..."

"It's the perfect time for Sasuke to make admit his feelings to Naruto." Neji wasn't sure but he could've sworn he saw Sai frown at his words.

"So either you come with us or I call Tsunade and you no longer have a reason to stay." Neji was sure he saw a frown on the others pale face.

"If you insist". Sai replied with the smile still on his face. He gathered his cell phone, wallet and book and left the room with Neji.

_You better not miss this Uchiha_. Neji thought to himself, walking towards the group with Sai next to him.

* * *

The raven didn't realize that while he was thinking of ways to kill Sai, he dozed off to sleep. He sat up in bed and turned to look at the time. 4:32 p.m. it read. Sasuke stretched but stopped when he heard the voice. It was Naruto sitting next to his bed...with no shirt. Sasuke's eyes began to roam over the blonde's tan and muscled chest. His mouth went dry.

"W-Where is your shirt?" Sasuke asked, trying to get his mouth moist.

"Oh, it just got hot so I decided to take it off." Naruto replied, his voice slightly lower than usual.

"I see." Naruto got up from the chair he was sitting on and sat on the bed. He leaned toward the raven and gave him a very seductive smile.

"I'm not as dumb as you think Sasuke. I know your feelings for me." The blonde leaned more until he was by Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha shivered as the blonde's breath ghosted over his skin.

"And I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me earlier." Sasuke gasped when Naruto's hand began tweaking his nipple. Naruto started sucking on the Uchiha's sensitive neck. Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouthed as his body became hot.

"Nnng Naru-Ah-Naruto..." He pulled away from Sasuke and looked at his flushed face.

"Tell me what to do Uchiha..." Naruto pushed the raven onto his back and placed his hands next to Sasuke's head. "...and i'll do it." He said seductively.

"Uzumaki, I think it's clea-." Naruto slammed their lips together. Their tongues battled as they panted into each other's mouths. Naruto won the fight and started exploring every inch of the others mouth.

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted between kisses.

_God, it's so hot when he says my name_

"Sasuke..."

_Yes, he's finally mine _

"SASUKE!" The Uchiha shot up in bed, covered in sweat and breathed heavily. His mind was foggy and he looked at his surroundings. It was 6:05 p.m., Naruto had a shirt on and wasn't over the Uchiha kissing him. _It was a dream?...GOD DAMMIT!_ Sasuke fell back onto the bed, really annoyed.

"Sasuke are you alright? You were sweating, panting and thrashing around." Naruto asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine dobe." He said, a hand covering his face. _As long as I didn't say anthing..._

"Are you sure, you were moaning and kept saying my na..." Sasuke looked at the blonde through parted fingers when he suddenly stopped talking. S_hit, did he just realize what I was dreaming about._

"Uh...Sasuke...were you dreami-"

"You wanna go get some food?" Sasuke quickly asked, hoping to change the subject. As if it was planned, Naruto's stomach made a loud growl and he blushed.

"I guess that's a yes." The blonde headed for the door when Sasuke began to speak.

"Naruto?"

He turned around with his hands behind his head. "Yeah?"

Sasuke stared at the floor, contemplating on if he should tell the blonde his true feelings.

"Sasuke?"

"N-Nothing, it's nothing." He walked past Naruto and headed out the door.

Naruto sighed.

_I'm not as dumb as you think Sasuke. I know your feelings for me. _He followed the Uchiha out the door_. I know that you like me, why can't you just say it?_

* * *

About 30 minutes after Naruto and Sasuke finished eating, the group returned, the guys were all carrying bags while the girls carried nothing. Once they spotted Sasuke, Ino and Sakura rushed over to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" They yelled as they rushed over. "You should have came with us. This area has so many awesome places."

"Hn." Came the one syllable response as he continued to his room.

_Either Naruto turned him down or Sasuke didn't do anything_. Neji sighed.

"Hey, where's Naruto. I got him this orange fox chain with nine tails. You know how he has that weird obsession with foxes." Kiba said.

"Just like you have your weird obsession with dogs?" said Shino.

Everyone gasped even Sasuke."

"S-Shino, did you just speak?" The group asked.

"I only speak when I find it necessary." He went silent. After a few awkward moments, Sasuke finally answered Kiba.

"Well, he said he felt stiff so went to the springs to soak himself." He disappeared behind his door.

The girls decided to go back to their room, Ten Ten giving Neji a kiss before she left. As they unpacked the things they bought, the Hyuuga suddenly remembered. He looked through each room quickly before asking.

"Hey, does anyone know where Sai is?"

On the 1st floor, Naruto stepped into the warm and steamy water. It was a bit hot at first then relaxing. Naruto realized how big the private springs were when there was only one person._ I can't believe I only realized it this morning. _He sunk half of his face under the water_._ _Why is it so hard for him to just say it, that he has feelings for me. He_ thought as he blew bubbles in the water from his mouth. He then heard the sound of a door sliding, not being able to see who it was through the steam. As the blurry figure moved closer to him, Naruto saw that it was Sai.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"Well I haven't spent that much time with you as I did with the others."

Naruto looked at him strangely. "You spent time with Sasuke?"

"Let's just say that we're after the same prize."

"Oh? And what might that prize be?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"You." Sai answered. Naruto's grin faded into a nervous chuckle."

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, not knowing how to respond.

"The prize is you Uzumaki, I want you."

Naruto continued to laugh nervously. "Sai what are you talking about, stop jo-"

"I'm not joking and you know it." Sai's smile fell off his face and was replaced by a serious expression. Naruto decided that he wouldn't be able to get off the topic and stopped chuckling.

"Look Sai, I-" The other gently tilted Naruto's chin up to look at him. He stared down at the blonde while Naruto stared up at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't except a no...unless you kiss me."

"W-What?" Naruto asked softly as he stared into the others black eyes, his body frozen.

"Kiss. Me" Sai began lowering his head, his eyes half closed. Naruto stayed frozen in his spot, watching as Sai slowly leaned for his mouth. Their lips were close together, almost touching.

"I thought I told you to get away from him."

Sai stopped and turned his head, seeing a very pissed Sasuke standing by the water.

"Why must you always interrupt something at the worst time?" Sai asked, standing up straight. At that moment, Sasuke kicked off his shoes then (with his pants and shirt on) began walking toward Naruto. Once he neared the two the raven shoved Sai into the water and grabbed Naruto's wrist. The contact woke the blonde out of his daze and realized that Sasuke was pulling him.

"Oi Sasuke! What are you doing and where's Sai?"Naruto asked

"Hopefully drowning and on his way to Hell." The raven replied. Once he got them out of the water, Sasuke grabbed his shoes and tossed Naruto his orange robe. He gladly put it on and was dragged by the Uchiha again. This time, he was dragged to the staircase.

Once there, an awkward silence fell between the two friends.

"Sasuke, I...It wasn't how it looked.

"..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled. He turned to face the blonde and saw sadness in his blue eyes.

The raven sighed. "But not at you. It just makes me...makes me...I don't want him all over you." Naruto looked at him, thinking that it was the perfect time to get the Uchiha to say what he feels.

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto asked walking over to the shorter boy.

"Because I...I..." Sasuke stopped when he noticed the blonde standing right in front of him, looking down.

"Because what, Sasuke?" Naruto brushed the Uchiha's bangs away from his midnight eyes. They stared at each other.

"Because...Because I-"

"Finally! We found you two!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped away from each other as Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Neji walked through the door.

"Jeez, we thought you two were dead." Kiba said, slapping Naruto on the back, hard.

_**FUCK!** Are all the forces of fucking nature keeping me from confessing to him!_

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ino and Sakura asked as they clinged to Sasuke.

The two paled while they tried to think of an excuse. Neji sighed, realizing that they just interrupted a very important moment.

"We were on our way up with some drinks." sasuke gave him an are-you-stupid? look.

"But spilled them when we were on our way back to the room." Sasuke finished.

"Okay but if that's the case, where's the spill?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you just use the elevators?" Ino questioned as well. Now it was Naruto's turn to give him the are-you-stupid? look.

"Does it matter, I mean really? Come on let's just go back upstairs." Kiba interrupted, not wanting to stand anymore. Ino and Sakura agreed and began going towards the elevators. Sasuke and Naruto would have to thank Kiba later on. The two began walking behind everyone else.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm forgiven, right?"

"Yes dobe."

"Good."

"But if I see that again, I might have to kill you."

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever you say Sasuke."

* * *

Yeah! I made this chapter longer than the rest. I'm sorry to any Sai fans but I needed a character to do all of that and my friend suggested Sai. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please comment! ^. .^


	6. Chapter 6:Yukatas and Festivals

Awww! I missed a day. (begins to pout) I'm sorry guys, I was over at a friend's house, hey even I have a life...sometimes.

Naruto: Stop! You're going to pull my arms off!

Sasuke: Stop pulling him you perverted asshole

Sai: I'm not the one who has wet dreams about him!

Sasuke: Well I don't try to force my way with him!

Naruto: Knock it off! This is getting-wait WHAT?

Me: Love hurts doesn't it Naruto (chuckles) Well, here's the chapter Enjoy

* * *

Knock knock knock

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked with a sleepy voice. She figured it was Shizune coming to keep her from sleeping in. She looked at her clock, 3:42.

"Damn it Shizune, I know I haven't been on top of my work but 3 in the morning?"

Knock knock knock

Tsunade mumbled curses under her breath, she didn't want to leave her warm sheets for cold air but that knocking wouldn't stop. She tied a robe around her, put on some green slippers and headed towards the door.

"I know I know Shizune I'll get-Neji?, what are you doing here?" The Hyugga waited for permission to walk inside which Tsunade granted a second later. As he entered Tsunade began to ask.

"Well I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you how things were going with plan: Get Together, How's Sai?"

_Did she really call this plan:Get Together?_ Neji shook his head from his thoughts and took a seat on her brown couch.

"Okay, I guess and in answer to the second question, bad." He sat up while Tsunade looked at him confused.

"Why is that?"

"Plan: Get Together is after Naruto as well." Neji crossed his arms

"How do you?" Tsunade asked wondering how her plan could fail.

"Well, I overheard him arguing with Sasuke, one of the things being said that Sai had his eyes on Naruto. He wanted to stay behind with Sasuke and Naruto while we left for a few. At the mention of Naruto being alone in the springs he suddenly vanished from the room." Neji explained. Tsunade paled at that last part, she slammed her hands on the desk she was leaning over.

"He didn't do anything, did he!" Neji felt bad for the desk, she slammed her hands pretty hard.

"Well if he tried anything, he was interrupted. Sasuke was with Naruto, we found them by the staircase."

"Really? What were doing?"

"Well, their bodies was close together, Naruto's hand was on Sasuke's-" Neji stopped when he realized that he said to much. Tsunade began to calm down and a grin was shown on her face.

"Alright, Sai will stay but he'll have to be watched." Tsunade said, making her final decision. _Is she serious, did she hear anything I said besides that last part._

"Principal Tsunade I don't think that's a-"

"Sorry Neji but my decision is final." She waved a finger in the air. "You see, soon Sai will pop Sasuke's last button and that will force him to take action. Watch you'll see." The busty blonde glanced at her clock.

"Alright, I wasted to much sleep time." She motioned the door with a flick of her head. The Hyuuga sighed and stood up. Plan: Get Sai the hell out of there...was a failure.

* * *

Even later that night, Naruto couldn't get to sleep. He kept recalling the almost kiss he had with Sai, and hated how he didn't move an inch. _What would've happened if Sasuke hadn't shown up. Would I have moved, pushed him into the water...or just stayed there? _Naruto sat up in bed and stared at his closed door.

After putting on his slippers he left his room and went to Sasuke's. He quietly opened the door and looked at the sleeping Uchiha. As he walked inside and looked down at Sasuke, he noticed how the moonlight that shined on his face made him look beautiful. Naruto gently brushed the dark bangs from Sasuke's pale cheek and closed eyes.

"Is it really that hard to admit so someone that you like them." Naruto whispered softly. The sleeping Uchiha shifted in his sleep. Naruto chuckled quietly, he never noticed how cute the other looked in his sleep. He looked at Sasuke's cheek again and decided.

"Think of it as a thankyou-for-saving-me prize."

Naruto leaned over Sasuke's face and gently pressed his lips on the soft skin. He stood straight again a second later, rubbing a hand through soft black strands before leaving. If Naruto stayed a little longer he would've seen the sleepy unconscious smile on the raven's face.

* * *

"I don't care what anyone says, we're all going!" Ten Ten said to the guys.

"It looks really fun!" Temari added.

"B-Besides it's a n-nice day." Hinata shyly added.

"And this time Naruto and Sasuke are coming." Ino and Sakura lastly added.

While they soaked their stress away, the girls came across a flyer. It gave information about a festival that was happening today, the girls really wanted to go. The guys didn't seem to oppose it ,well, except for one raven haired Sasuke. I mean come on now, even the silent Gaara and emotionless Shino seemed excited...somewhat.

"The festival is tonight which gives us enough time to-"

"Buy our yukatas!" Ino interrupted Sakura.

I have to go to a festival and wear a yukata? Sasuke thought to himself.

_Oh stop complaining, this is your chance again to confess to him._

What do you mean?

_Festivals have fireworks. Fireworks are the perfect place to confess_

Hn, I see

_Jeez, where do you get all of these chances?_

"Sasuke! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Sakura yelled from the door. Sasuke stood up and followed the others.

As everyone entered the parking lot they began to get into their cars. Since Sai was the last one to arrive, he was the only one who had a car to himself.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled out, getting his attention. "Why don't you ride with us, we have another seat available." She turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Umm." said Naruto.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

Sakura just ignored Sasuke's protest and motioned for Sai to come over. _Maybe I should add Sakura to my murder list? _The raven thought. Once Sai was by their car he got in the backseat, behind Naruto. It was safe to say that Naruto was uncomfortable an Sasuke was pissed, the two didn't show it because Sakura was with them. It didn't take Sakura long to realize the tense aura coming from the two boys.

"Hey, is something wrong. You guys seem awfully tense?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing Sakura, just tell us where to go." Sasuke replied. Sakura knew that something was going on, but she decided to leave it alone...for now.

"Just follow the others. There's a mall about 15 minutes from here." The pink haired girl replied, looking out of the window. Sasuke did as she said and followed the other cars.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, like Sakura said, they arrived in the giant parking lot of the mall.

The car ride wasn't bad at all. If you called Sai running his fingers on Naruto from behind, and Sasuke almost getting them into a car crash fine, then yes not bad at all. Sai decided that if Sasuke was driving he couldn't do anything if he touched the blonde. Naruto didn't want to make any sudden movements because that would get Sakura's attention, so he squirmed in his seat at the feel of Sai's cold fingers. During the times Sai was feeling Naruto, Sakura's head was turned to the window and mind lost in thoughts. Poor Sasuke knew that Sai just wanted to tick the Uchiha off. As he glared at Sai through the rear view mirror, he didn't notice that he was slowly moving onto the other side of the road. He did notice it however when a very large oil truck was headed straight for them, he immediately turned back for the correct lane. Sai decided then that he would stop, he didn't want to be killed at such a young age.

Once they pulled into a spot, Sakura jumped out of the car and ran a good distance away from it. Naruto did the same but not because of the almost-accident, but because he didn't want to be molested any further. Sai and Sasuke were the last to leave the black car. Sasuke glared at Sai while Sai smiled at Sasuke.

"I see that your becoming bolder and bolder as the days go on." Sasuke said, trying not to sound too different.

"And I see that you're still doing nothing." Sasuke frowned more at Sai's words. It was sadly true, how many opportunities did he have to confess, how many did he take. Let's see there was...zero times.

"Bastard." It was all Sasuke could do with the others behind him. He turned and headed for the direction of the entrance. Naruto stayed in front of Sasuke, if Sai tried anything the raven would at least pull him off. The guys sighed when they entered the mall while the girls cheered. Would you be happy if you knew you were going to be carrying a bunch of bags?

"Alright boys, from what it says on the map, the yukata store is located by the candy store. Ino pointed in the direction they should go in, as she walked the others followed through the crowd. Sakura decided to do some investigating while everyone was distracted by the stores. She quickly walked over to Neji, who had Ten Ten under his arm.

"Hey Ten Ten, is it alright if I speak to Neji for a minute?" The pair looked at the pink head with a weird look. Ten Ten removed Neji's arm from her shoulder and walked over to Hinata.

"Just don't go and confess some undying love for him, kay." Ten Ten said as she ran to catch up with the shy Hyuuga. Neji turned to Sakura, wondering what question he could possibly answer for her.

"Ne, Neji? I was just wondering." Sakura said seeming a bit reluctant to finish her question.

"Do you know the relationship between Sasuke and Sai? I mean if you haven't noticed, Sasuke really doesn't like him. Yeah, Sasuke isn't one to immediately like people but he really hates Sai. It's not fair on Sai's part, it's not like he did anything." Sakura stopped walking. Neji did the same a second later and turned his body to face Sakura.

"Did he?" she asked.

_You have no idea_. "Don't worry about it Sakura, some people just don't like each other for no good reason."_Although, Uchiha has a **really** good reason not to like Sai_. Sakura knew that there was something Neji wasn't telling her. Once again she decided to except the answer she got.

"T-Thanks Neji." Sakura said as she ran to Hinata and Ten Ten. The bun haired girl walked back to her boyfriend, placing his arm back over her shoulder.

"What did Sakura want?" Ten Ten asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing. She just asked a question that would hopefully be answered in the future."

* * *

Once they were at the yukata store, it wasn't surprising to see the guys with shopping bags in their hands. The girls eyes sparkled as they looked at the many yukatas that decorated the walls and shelves.

"Hello and how are you? If there is anything you need help with just ask." One of the female employees said. Everyone nodded a thank-you and began looking through the yukatas. The guys weren't into stuff like this so the girls picked out yukata's that begged to be worn by the boys. After about 10 minutes of searching for the clothing and another 10 to try them on, everyone paid for their things and left. This meant more bags for the guys to carry.

"Hey, while we're here, why don't we check out some more stores." Temari happily suggested. All the guys except Sasuke, Shino, Sai and Gaara sighed in annoyance.

"Listen girls, We don't care where we go but you're not the one carrying the bags." Choji said as he struggled to place a chip in his mouth, the bags adding to much weight to his arms.

"Then go back to the cars and put the bags inside." Ino said, shaking her head. "Honestly, you're supposed to be men, you're not supposed to complain."

"Like hell we aren't." Naruto dropped his bags and crossed his arms. "I'm not going back to the-" He stopped when he felt an aura of danger coming from Sakura.

"You dare to against me, Naruto?" Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth and ran with the others. Sasuke took Naruto's abandoned bags and walked. The boys continued to run until they were outside of the mall.

"What the hell Shikamaru." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry Naruto, but if you continued on, Sakura would've beaten all of us into a bloody pulp." Shikamaru explained. In the distance the boys saw Sasuke walk toward them with his and Naruto's bags.

"Hey teme, why didn't you run?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the raven's black car.

"She has an obsession with me, why would she hurt me?" Sasuke asked back, his eyes closed. Naruto shrugged in agreement, putting the bags inside once Sasuke unlocked the car, the other's did the same. As Sasuke went in his car to retrieve something, Neji appeared next to it.

"You know Uchiha, for a person who doesn't give a damn about what others think, you sure are taking your sweet time confessing to him." Sasuke stopped his search and looked at the Hyuuga's pale eyes. Sasuke almost forgot that beside Tsunade and Sai, Neji also knew of his feelings for the blonde. The raven went back to searching.

"Well it's not my fault everyone is trying to stop me from confessing."

"You know, confessing while under the fireworks at night is always romantic. Perfect time to tell him how you feel." Neji suggested.

"So I've been told." Sasuke picked up his cellphone, putting it in his back pocket. "I was planning on telling him during that time." The Uchiha walked past the Hyuuga and made his way back to the entrance.

* * *

The next few hours were spent hanging out at the mall. It was pretty fun hanging out together as a whole this time. They ate, played games, bought more things and just wandered around chatting. Sai was surprisingly behaved, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention from the others. They went back to the springs and changed into their yukatas, seeing that the festival would start soon. Once there everyone quickly got dressed and met up in the hallway.

"Naruto, you look so kawaii in your yukata!" Ten Ten mentioned. (A/N: Argh! I don't wanna, to many people to describe, imagine them looking cute again!)

"Ah hem." Neji coughed.

"Oh be quiet, I know you look cute in your yukata. Ten Ten began to chuckle."

"W-We should leave soon, b-before the fireworks start." Everyone agreed with the shy Hinata and began going downstairs. On the way to the cars Sai made his way over to Naruto, who didn't have an annoying Uchiha with him.

"Hello Naruto, nice night we're having isn't it?" The blonde jumped at the other's sudden appearance.

"S-Sai what are you doing here, if it's to molest me again I swear-"

"No no no, you have it all wrong. I just wanted to apologize for me behavior lately. There's a movie I wanted to see that just came out, want to see it with me?" Sai asked. Naruto knew it was a bad idea to see a movie with a snake that tried to slither down your throat.

"S-Sure why not." But if there was one rule he learned growing up, it was to forgive and forget.

"Good." He walked over to his own car instead of Sasuke's.

Sai didn't notice that Neji was behind them, listening to the quick talk._ You have to give him credit for his persistence_. He thought to himself. He looked over to Sasuke, who had a blonde and pink head on his arms. _"_There's no way he can mess this up_."_ Neji mumbled.

Everyone got into their cars and 10 minutes later arrived at the festival. It was really big and looked fun. There were games, shows, food and loads of happy and excited people.

"Come on everyone let's go!" Lee yelled as he jumped out of the car, everyone else doing the same thing. Well not jumping.

"Alright people according to the sheet, the fireworks should start around 10:00." Ino checked her watch. "It's 8:30, so we have an hour and 30 minutes to have fun." She pointed to the entrance of the festival. "Let's go people!"

Naruto decided to play some games first, Sasuke and Sai decided to follow Naruto. Ino and Sakura wanted to go with Sasuke. Besides that, everyone else went to different parts of the area. During their wandering, Ino spotted a cork shooting game.

"Sasuke, Naruto, can we have a stuffed animal?" They both asked. Sasuke looked at them with no interest in his eyes. Naruto gladly took the opportunity to show Sasuke up. He went to the booth and took a toy gun. He aimed and-

_Pop!_

The animal fell off the shelf. The owner of the booth gave Naruto the animal and congratulated him. Naruto handed Sakura the stuffed pink rabbit which she gladly took with a thank-you. The blonde turned his head and grinned at Sasuke with a I-bet-you-can't-get-one look. It was a stupid game but Sasuke took a gun anyway, aimed and-

_Pop!_

Another animal fell off of the shelf. After getting it from the owner, Sasuke handed Ino the purple puppy. She too took it with a thank-you. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, smiled and picked up both guns on the stand. They aimed and-

_Pop!_

_Pop! _

Two animals fell off of the shelf. For a final time the owner handed both boys their animals. Once again they looked at each other. A second later Sasuke held out the orange nine-tailed fox to Naruto. Another second later Naruto held out the blue panther to Sasuke. They exchanged their animals with a smile and started walking away to another game.

"Aww, wasn't that cute, it was almost like they were together." Ino said as she started walking, holding her new doll in her arms. Sakura started walking as well.

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

After many laughs, games and cotton candy, it was time for the fireworks to start. They decided to go to the hill that had the best view of the lights. Thankfully, during their walking, Sai was lost in the crowd so that meant no funny stuff during Sasuke's confession. Ino and Sakura decided to find the others soon after they received their animals. Naruto and Sasuke were one of the last to arrive so it was a bit crowded.

"Oi! Sasuke!Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he waved his arm in big motions. Kiba was by the others, who made a spot for Naruto and Sasuke when they finally arrived. The two carefully walked through the crowd and sat down when they reached their friends.

"Jeez, what took you two so long, the fireworks are about to start any minute." Choji said.

"Yes and where is Sai?" Shino asked. Naruto gasped and leaned back a little.

"Did Shino just talk?" Whispered the now a little scared blonde.

"He said he only talks when he finds it necessary." Ten Ten whispered back to Naruto. The blonde began sitting normally again.

"Well we just decided to play a few games and as for Sai..." Sasuke shrugged. "We don't know." _And I really don't care_. After that everyone waited for the fireworks. Sasuke was trying to work up the courage to tell Naruto how he feels. Showing would be nice but there were to many people.

Come on Sasuke, it's three simple words I, like and you. Sasuke tried to motivate himself.

_You're pathetic_

Shut the hell up, you're not helping.

_Hn_

Come on, I can do this, I can do this.

"Naruto?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto replied, looking at the sky

"I...I...I Like you Naruto." After realizing what just happened, Sasuke became so frustrated that red was no longer an appropriate color. You see, if you were in Sasuke's body during that moment of confession, you would've said those words at the same moment the fireworks began to start. As any of us who saw fireworks know that they can be pretty loud. The sound of the first firework was loud enough to block Sasuke's words, meaning that Naruto didn't hear him.

_This is **unfucking** believable! Is it a sin for me to confess! Am I not allowed to have happiness! Did I flip off a gypsy or some other magical being!_

As Sasuke continued to mentally beat himself up, he heard the blonde.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" a concerned Naruto asked.

All confidence and motivation gone, Sasuke decided to give up and not tell Naruto.

"I'm fine dobe, I just wanted to know how much longer we had to wait."

"Oh." Naruto looked at the fox doll in his lap, the lights of the fireworks giving it different colors.

"Thank-you Sasuke." He said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at him, different colors shading the blonde's face as he looked at the colored sky. The raven shifted closer to Naruto, their arms touching and looked at the panther doll. He smiled as well despite what just happened.

_Thanks, Naruto._

* * *

Sorry Sasuke, you can try but I can't have Naruto knowing your **true** feelings for him, not just yet. Right now, Naruto only thinks that it's just a simple crush not something bigger than that. I'm mean to Sasuke aren't I. Well that's chapter 6, hopefully chapter 7 will be longer than this one. Oh and yes I'm keeping track of the days, believe it or not this took place on Tuesday and the next chapter will be on Wensday, Oh no! the week is almost done! Well that's all Ja!


	7. Chapter 7:Like a date

Argh! If this chapter seems suckish that's because I'm a bad writer (sighs)...try to enjoy anyway...

Naruto: Hey Amber, how much longer until the story ends?

Me: I'm sorry Naruto but not much longer.

Sasuke: Thank goodness I suffered enough.

Me: Hey, the more you suffer the better the relief feels, right?

Naruto: She got you there.

Sasuke: Shut up, both of you!

* * *

The next morning, Sai was up planning for the day he would have with Naruto. He was up because, while he went to sleep once he returned from the festival, the others stayed up longer to chat. As he continued his planning for the day, a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in." He said as he prepared himself for Sasuke to walk through the door and say something. The Uchiha mentioned did not show at the door but Neji did. Sai looked at him, knowing that it was pointless to put up his fake smile so he left it alone, his face expressionless.

"Hello Neji, what can I do for you?"

"Okay Sai no more pretending to be nice, I know that you're planning to hang out with Naruto today...but you're not." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

Sai smirked a bit. "Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Because Sasuke is going in your place." Neji finished. Sai's smirk turned into a full frown at the Hyuuga's words.

"Tell me Neji, why would I do that?" You had to pay attention but Sai had a hint of annoyance and anger in his words.

"Because I hold your only key in staying here, principal Tsunade. If I told her you would be gone for good." Neji knew that Tsunade was somewhat fine with Sai staying there but Sai himself didn't know. The brunnete looked at the Hyuuga with a defeated look and Neji continued.

"You will pretend that you are sick, once Naruto comes in to ask if you're ready you will tell him this." Neji stopped as he looked into the other's eyes. "And you will suggest that he go with Sasuke, understood?" Sai's hands became tightened fists, but it was either let Sasuke get a bit closer to Naruto or leave and Sasuke has Naruto all to himself.

"Understood you asshole." Sai really regretted handing Neji that paper Tsunade gave him.

"Great." Neji left the room.

* * *

The rest of that morning Sai stayed in his room. He did this for two reasons 1) He didn't want to see Neji's rotten face and 2) He wanted to make his sickness believable. It wouldn't make sense if he left the room earlier that morning fine then minutes later he's really sick. Sai didn't want Neji to have a reason to call Tsunade and send him away.

_That Neji sure is annoying_. He thought until another knocking at his door woke him from his thoughts. He quickly went under his sheets in case it was Naruto which it was.

"Hey Sai I was wonder- what happened to you?" He asked.

"Sorry Naruto I became sick last night, probably because of the weather." Sai started to cough to make his sickness more realistic.

_...It was 85 degrees outside_. Naruto said to himself. "Your positive that you can't go?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well I prob-" Sai stopped when he saw Neji standing behind Naruto. "I'm positive, sorry Naruto." He looked at the Hyuuga's face again and sighed. "Maybe you should think about asking Sasuke." He said calmly although he was annoyed. Naruto looked at him weird. _The guy confesses, starts molesting me and is now telling me to go see a movie with his rival?_

"Sure I'll do that, sorry you couldn't go." The blonde left the room, as he closed the door Sai noticed the small smirk on Neji's face.

Sai really regretted giving Neji that damn letter from Tsunade.

In the room 3 doors down from Sai's, Sasuke heard a knock and gave a "come in" which Naruto did.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" The raven said as he looked at Naruto, his back against the sheets.

"Tonight, you wanna go see a movie, just you and me?" Sasuke had to quietly pinch himself, Naruto was asking him to a movie? but it was more than likely just to hang out as friends (sigh).

"Are you taking me on a date, Uzumaki?" He asked.

"I guess you can call it that Uchiha." Naruto headed for the door. "Unless you want it to be a date?"

"I...um"

Naruto had a small laugh, put his hands behind his head and walked out the door. "The way he acts is so cute." Naruto mumbled as he smiled.

_I wonder if loving him will kill me soon_. Sasuke thought.

* * *

Later on that day, the guys decided to go to the girls room for a change, they were tired because of yesterday and decided to stay in the rooms. Kiba, Hinata, Ten Ten and Neji sat on the couch, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Kankuro sat in chairs. Sasuke, Shino, Gaara and Sai stood while Choji lay on the floor. On the couch Kiba whispered to Hinata and the two switched spots, this way Ten Ten and Hinata were in between him and Neji. After moments of silence from Kiba she nudged him, telling him to start talking.

"Um...well you guys...me and Hinata...are seeing each other..." He said slowly.

Everyone in the room besides the silent ones (do I honestly need to point them out) started to go crazy. Neji stood up from his seat beside Ten Ten.

"Kiba...PREPARE TO DIE!" Neji started to chase after the dog lover but Hinata and Ten Ten held him down. As the girls began to lose their grip on him, Lee and Shikamaru tried to hold Neji down as well.

"I swear Kiba, you touch her and your little friend is coming right off!" The Hyuuga yelled as he tried to beak free from his friends grip.

"Neji please calm down!" said the shy Hinata, her voice wasn't shy anymore.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later, just except it!" Shikamaru tried to reason.

"Neji do not be mad, soon Kiba and Hinata will express their love through-"

"Shut the fuck up Lee and everyone let go of me!" The Hyuuga still tried to break free. Kiba was currently hiding in his room, the door locked and a lamp in his hands. He knew saying that in front of Neji would result in his death.

"Well if he breaks through the door, I'm not going down without a fight." Kiba's grip tightened on the lamp.

After 10 long and tiring minutes, everyone managed to calm Neji down. Everyone knew that Neji was very protective of his cousin but jeez, he didn't have to go on a killing spree. As Sasuke continued to lean against the wall, he looked at the clock which read 5:30 p.m. Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey, you wanna drive around a bit before the movie?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke waited a bit but responded with a sure. While everyone was focused on Neji, the blonde and brunette walked out of the room. They got their coats and belongings from their rooms and headed for the car. As Sasuke began to get to the driver's side of the car, Naruto stopped and blocked the door with his body.

"Sasuke, can I drive your car?" Naruto asked

"Let you drive my car, no." Sasuke replied as he waited for Naruto to move, which he didn't.

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with icecream and sprinkles."

"No and I hate sweets."

"Sasuke-kkuunnn please." Naruto whined cutely. Sasuke smirked a bit at Naruto saying his name like that. With Sakura, Ino and every other girl on the planet it sound annoying but with Naruto it actually sound cute. Sasuke gave up and tossed the keys to Naruto, he quickly unlocked the car, got in and started the machine. The purr of the car made a smile appear on the blonde's face.

"Wow now I see why you love this car." Naruto adjusted the mirrors

"Yeah yeah, are you planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"Hey, talk like that again and I might have to punish you when we get back." Naruto said as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

_Oh how I would love for you to do just that_. "You do realize just how wrong that sounds right."

"Maaaybe..." He responded, driving on the road. Sasuke turned his head to look out the window.

_Yep, it's definitely dangerous to love him._

* * *

While Naruto drove he decided to explore the area, he and Sasuke didn't know much about the place like the others did. During his exploration he found an arcade and he had to go in.

"Sorry Sasuke but when I see an arcade it's like it calls me." Naruto parked the car closest to the building. Sasuke decided not respond to that and let the blonde park. They walked out of the car and into the building. It was awesome, games as far as the eye can see and Naruto was loving it. He went up to the counter and bought himself some coins. He went back over to Sasuke and gave half of the coins to him, the Uchiha looked at him strangely.

"What, you don't expect me to play all of these games alone, do you? After all you're not only my friend but my rival as well." Naruto pointed to a shooting game.

"Hn, you're on but don't cry when you lose." Sasuke put the coins in his pocket while Naruto scoffed at his response. The two boys went over to the shooting game and placed coins into the machine. They chose their characters and guns and started shooting the zombies coming toward them. They were equally matched and really good, if the crowd that was forming around them were any indication.

"Not bad Sasuke teme." Naruto said as he did a head-shot to a zombie girl.

"Hn, I'm surprised you didn't lose yet as well." Replied Sasuke when he grabbed a health pack. Soon the whole arcade was watching them as they reached the last level, which no one had ever done before.

Both of their characters walked through the room and were faced with the zombie boss. This last level would determine the winner so Sasuke and Naruto got ready. In the background the two heard comments of "Go blondie!" and "You rock raven!" After the game gave a "start" the two boys were blasting away. The one who killed the boss first or didn't get killed won.

As time went on, they both almost killed the zombie boss, Naruto used a powerful gun he found earlier in the game that instantly killed the zombie when he fired.

_Round 1:_

_Naruto:1 Sasuke:0_

The crowd around them congratulated Naruto, and Sasuke congratulated him as well.

"Not bad dobe but I'm not done yet." Sasuke pointed to a racing game. Naruto gave him a challenging grin.

"You're on but don't cry when you lose...again." Naruto mocked and as they went to the racing game. When they went over they put their coins into the machine and chose their car. The lady on the screen came out, raised her flags then 3,2,1 the two rivals were off. Once again, they were equally matched as they made sharp turns, dodged obstacles and sped past each other. Sasuke grabbed the boost item and used it to catch up to the blonde who wasn't that far in front of him. As they reached the finish line Sasuke pressed his foot against the pedal, making his car zoom right past Naruto and into victory.

_Round 2:_

_Naruto:1 Sasuke:1_

"Well aren't we equally matched." Sasuke said as he climbed out of his seat, Naruto doing the same.

"We need a tie breaker and-"

_GROOOOWL!_

Naruto began rubbing the back of his head. "...and whoever loses buys lunch." He pointed to his right and Sasuke turned to see what he was looking at. It was an air hockey game. Sasuke walked over to the table and placed his last coins in the game, Naruto did the same. They took out the mallets and, since Sasuke won the last one, started the game. He hit the puck and aimed it slightly to the side so that it could quickly bounce into the goal. Naruto blocked it and shot it back at Sasuke's goal, Naruto made it.

"What's the matter Sasuke, you starting to become intimidated by me now?" Naruto asked as he made a face at the raven. Sasuke was not going to let the blonde mock him like that. He positioned the mallet in front of the puck and made a quick hit, he made it. Naruto was ready but he wasn't able to stop it.

"What was that Uzumaki, I didn't hear you?" Sasuke and Naruto became serious as they started hitting the puck back and forth. Their wins would go back and forth, Naruto would win then on the next turn Sasuke would win until Sasuke was at 10 points and Naruto was at 9. The timer on the game was counting down from 30 seconds. Naruto started the first hit and Sasuke quickly blocked it, hitting it back. On the final 5 seconds Naruto quickly shot the puck, it bounced off the sides and on second 1 it went right into Sasuke's goal.

_Final Round:_

_Naruto:2 Sasuke:2_

"A tie huh, you're a tough person to beat Sasuke. I guess we'll both buy the food." Naruto said as he put away the mallet.

"So are you and yes." The raven responded as the two headed out the door and to the car.

* * *

After they finished their pizza the sun was setting. They decided that they should head to the movies, Naruto still driving.

The car ride to the movies didn't go in silence, they talked about each other and surprisingly there was a lot not known. Naruto talked about his favorite ramen, his likes and dislikes and why he loved orange so much (which was actually interesting). Sasuke talked about his favorite foods, what he likes to do and his dislikes (it was surprising he had things that he liked to do). It was nice learning a few new things about your best friend or in Sasuke's case, the person you love.

They made it to the movies which wasn't hard to find. Everything in this area was not far away from the other. The two got out of the car and made their way to the colorful entrance of the movies. This whole area must be new because once again, the two walked into a big and great looking place. Not to mention it was a popular place to hang out, if the sea of teens and 20 year olds were any indication.

"So Sasuke what do you wanna see?" Naruto asked as the made their way to the ticket counter.

"Pick dobe." Was the short and simple answer.

"You know it always seems like I'm being ordered around by you."

"That's because you are."

Naruto rolled his eyes and picked a movie. He decided to pick an action one and began buying their tickets.

"Hello gentlemen, tonight is a special, instead of one you can see three movies for the price of one." The red head on the other side of the counter said.

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto was suddenly happy, Sasuke liked that sudden happiness. The two didn't need to tell the lady what hey wanted to see, all they needed was three tickets each and they were on their way. They decided to just get popcorn, they weren't really hungry.

Like Naruto said, they saw an action movie first called "Predators." Naruto's eyes were glued to the screen, he wanted to see who would die and who would live. Sasuke found the movie to be a bit boring, it was obvious that the woman and man was going to live since the movie focused on them a lot. To make it more interesting, he imagined Sai as the people who were getting killed, hehehe Sai just got his head ripped off. During the entire movie, they would go for the popcorn at the same time and their hands would accidentally touch. Sasuke would blush a little and Naruto would smile a little.

After the first one was done, they went to a comedy called "Grown Ups", once again it was Naruto's choice, Sasuke actually had to have a small laugh because of the parents stupidity. Naruto well, if dying of laughter was such a thing then he was close to it.

Finally for the last movie, Sasuke decided to choose "Paranormal Activity". At the name, to say Naruto looked surprised was an understatement, the blonde looked at bit worried. Sasuke had to wonder if he saw a ghost.

"Naruo, are you okay?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, never better." Sasuke shrugged and went to the room that would show the movie, Naruto following slowly behind him. They took their seats in the middle of the nearly full theater and soon after the lights went off. After the coming attractions came and went, the movie finally began. Sasuke watched the screen while Naruto, with each passing minute, began to pull the hood sweater he was wearing over his head.

As the movie went on, all of the people around the two were screaming, gasping and jumping at the movie. Sasuke, because he was an Uchiha, didn't know what the fuss was about, so what if the ghost pulled the woman into the next room and the girl was screaming. Naruto was a different story, the poor blonde was in an endless amount of fright. You see, besides ramen, Naruto had one weakness and that weakness were scary movies.

Sasuke didn't notice until Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke wondered what happened until he pieced the puzzle together. Naruto's shocked expression, his slow walking into this movie, him grabbing Sasuke's arm...

"Naruto...you're not scared of this movie are you?" He asked with a slight grin on his face. The blonde's grip on the raven's arm tightened slightly, making Sasuke wince a little.

"This stays between me and you." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You mean the big bad blonde is actually scared of scary movies?"

"That's why they call them sca-" Naruto jumped at the sound of the girl screaming from the movie. "Sasuke how long is this movie?" He asked.

"Dunno, but it's not even at the middle, so how about trying to watch a bit of it." Sasuke suggested as he rubbed Naruto's hand on his arm. The blonde opened up one eye and looked at the screen. 5 seconds later and a ghost pops out making Naruto shut his eyes again. Sasuke had to laugh a little again.

"I hate you for taking me in here_._" The blonde mumbled.

"Careful what you say or I'll describe what's happening." That made Naruto shut up, he already heard what was happening, he didn't need a visual as well.

An hour later and the movie finally ended with a not so happy ending. Naruto was more than happy to leave and go back to the car after that. It was surprising to Sasuke that Naruto, as tough as he is, was scared of such a thing. They decided to go back to the room, they've been out for a while now.

"Sasuke, you can drive this time." Naruto said as he tossed the keys to it's original owner. He caught the keys and got into the driver's seat while Naruto got into the passenger seat. Once they were both buckled in Sasuke began driving away. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I never would've guessed that you'd be scared of horror films."

"I never liked them, I don't know how people could sit through such madness!" Naruto said.

"Aww don't worry, Sasuke will protect you from those bad things." Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's hair like he was a child.

"Thanks bastard." Naruto said as he pushed the other's hand away from his hair. "And I don't just mean for the un-comforting comment." The blonde added. Sasuke looked at him then turned his head back to the road. "Then what else is there to thank me for?" He asked.

"Just for coming with me today, you made today fun and it was also fun beating you in that game." Naruto leaned back in his seat.

"I would've done it anytime and you beat me once dumbass."

"You know for that comment about protecting me, that's my line, after all I am the strongest of the two." Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

* * *

Oh no the week is almost over dun dun duuuun. I hope you liked the chapter oh and expect a bit of drama in the next chapter. Also I know** nothing** about air hockey so if the whole game sounded stupid I apologize tehe. And I also failed in making this chapter longer than the other (sniff).


	8. Chapter 8:Accidental Confession

Sorry it took so long to write this short chapter, things just came up and it's keeping me busy. Try to enjoy because this chapter was rushed.

Naruto: Hey, where's Amber?

Sasuke: She just got scared after seeing paranormal activity

Naruto: I forgot me and her don't like scary things

Sasuke: Your reaction to that movie was priceless

Naruto: Shut up!

Sasuke: Hn

* * *

"This week went by so quickly." Temari said as she fanned herself.

"I know, there's only today, tomorrow and the day after that."

"Well what should we do today?"

"I say that we should go to a barbeque." Choji suggested and everyone gave a loud no to the big eater.

"H-How about we go t-to the beach. I brought m-my bathing suit just in case." Hinata also suggested. No one opposed the idea and liked it, after all it was a hot day today. The girls went back to their room to put their swim wear on under their regular clothes. The guys went into their rooms to see if the could find anything to swim in.

After minutes of searching, the girls returned with their swim wear underneath their clothes. More minutes after and the guys found things to swim in as well.

"So does anyone know where the beach is?" Kankuro asked.

"It's about 20 minutes away from here. Sasuke and I found it while we were driving around yesterday." Naruto answered.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Lee rushed out the room, everyone shook their heads and followed the hyper boy in green out the door and to the cars. After the 20 minute ride they arrived at the beach, the very awesome looking and spacious beach.

"This entire area is like some kind of play land." Ino and Sakura mumbled to themselves. Everyone unpacked the things they bought and quickly ran to the yellow sand. As they got closer they noticed that the sand was nice and soft, and the water was crystal clear. It was very beautiful. They decided to set up their things in the middle of the beach. As Sasuke walked over to the shade he was stopped by Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna see who's better at swimming?" Naruto asked with that same challenging grin.

"Must you challenge me at everything?" The raven asked back. Naruto took that as a yes and pulled him into the water..

"From this rock to that rock." He pointed to two big rocks that sat a distance away from each other. Naruto waved to Sakura, who was building a sand castle, and asked her to see who wins. After confirming it, she counted down 3, 2, 1 and the two were off. Sasuke and Naruto were competitive and great at sports, so it came as no surprise when they were neck and neck. As they swam, Sakura ran across the sand to see who would win. As they neared the rock, despite their tired arms and legs they swam faster until they hit the rock with their hands. The two popped their heads from under the water and started panting before asking who won.

"Sorry but Sasuke won that." Naruto started thrashing around in the water while Sasuke walked out of it. Naruto grabbed Sakura and placed her on his shoulders.

"Oi Naruto what are you doing?" She quickly asked but the blonde just ignored her.

"Hey teme, get Ino and let's see who knocks the other down!" He yelled out to the raven. _These challenges are going to be the death of me_. Sasuke thought as he walked over to Ino. The long haired blonde happily agreed to Sasuke's request if it meant she could get on his shoulders.

Away from the mess, Sai sat in the shade with the others and wasn't happy. He didn't like seeing Naruto and Sasuke have so much fun together, the fun was supposed to be happening between Naruto and himself. He watched as the girls began fighting on the two boys shoulders and his frowned deepened. Sai made a gun with his hand, pointed it at Sasuke and Ino and fired. The raven and the blonde girl fell into the water after being pushed by Sakura. Sai looked at his hand.

_Maybe I should do that more often_. He thought.

To say that the rest of their beach time went well would be considered lying. Sai asked Naruto to catch fish with him and the blonde was fine with it, Sasuke wasn't so decided to follow the two. As Naruto helped Sai catch a big and heavy fish, Sai fell into the water after being pushed by Sasuke. The drop wasn't that high but it wasn't low from the water either. Sasuke said it was an accident and asked Naruto to play frisbee with him. After tossing it back and forth Sai grabbed it and started throwing it at Sasuke's head. The raven aimed it for his head as well as he threw it at Sai, this turned into a fight with a frisbee.

Even innocent group games were messed up by the two brunettes. Take volleyball for example, no one likes having a volleyball thrown at their head, Sasuke spiked the ball at Sai many times. It was only until the ball started flying across the entire court that everyone stopped again, who likes having a volley ball thrown at their head? When the group went surfing, let's just say that it was a miracle that no one died because of their stupidity.

Everyone finally calmed down when they watched the sun set. Sai sat next to Naruto and thought that it was the perfect time to make a move, but it wasn't. Sasuke appeared and sat next to Naruto when he noticed that Sai was going to do something. The two started sending death glares when Naruto had his attention back on the sun. At this rate Sai and Sasuke really will die from their death glares. The blonde did notice the two, sighing when there was a possibility that he might actually be the mature one of the three.

When the orange sun finally disappeared everyone decided to head back.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to take a nap." Naruto said as he began to close his door.

"That's disgusting, you've been playing in that sand and water all day." Sakura pointed out.

"I know that Sakura-chan but I rather not drown because I fell asleep in the springs." The blonde said, his door completely shut now.

Sakura sighed and left with the others. Everyone was tired after they got back from hanging out at the beach, so everyone else decided to soak their tired bodies in the springs. After getting their things, everyone went downstairs even Sasuke and Sai. The entire time Sasuke glared daggers at Sai and he only gave his fake smile at Sasuke.

Sakura noticed the evil aura coming from behind her and noticed that it was Sai and Sasuke. _What is it that makes them hate each other so much? _The bubble gum haired girl thought. Sakura looked ahead of her and found Neji with Ten, she sighed, walked over to the two and tapped Neji on the shoulder. The Hyuuga looked at Ten Ten and she also sighed before walking away. He gave Sakura a looked that said what do you want now?

"I want to know the truth Neji. What's going on with Sai and Sasuke?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know Sakura, in due time you'll find out the answer." He replied as they began to enter the sepperated springs.

"Neji that's not the answer I-"

"Sorry Sakura, I better get in there." Neji quickly went into the male side of the springs. Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, she still didn't get any information out of him. _He's really stubborn_. She thought as she removed her clothes and went into the female side of the springs. As the girls began to settle in the water Sakura tried to get information again.

"Hey didn't anyone noticed Sasuke and Sai's weird behavior today?" She asked. The girls looked at Sakura weirdly.

"Well Sakura , they've been acting like that since he came here." Ten Ten mentioned.

"Exactly. Don't you find it strange. Also it seems like one wants to kill the other whenever Naruto is around." Sakura leaned against a rock.

Ino began to chuckle. "Hey maybe Sasuke and Sai like Naruto." Ino started laughing, a moment later the other girls started laughing as well. Sakura sunk her head half way under the water as she thought about that answer.

Neji was constantly glancing between Sai and Sasuke who were sitting far away from each other. The other guys were chatting happily well, besides Gaara and Shino who would just nod in a agreement and disagreement. _I swear those two are-_

"Neji hey Neji?" Lee called out as he waved his hands in front of the Hyuuga's face. Neji pushed Lee's hand away.

"What is it Lee?" He asked.

"Well who do you think is most likely to get Sakura, me or Naruto?" Lee asked again. Neji gave a quick glance to Sasuke who looked annoyed. _This is like deja Vu all over again._

"Well Lee, I think you have a better chance with Sakura than Naruto." Neji calmly answered. The guys were shocked with the response while Lee was crazily happy about it. Sasuke stood up and began heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just going to go to the car and get something." The guys saw the raven begin to put the clothes he took off back on, the door closed afterwards. Sai looked around the room, and after 6 minutes he also stood up and walked towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Oh I'm just going to go to the bathroom." He then walked out with only his towel on. _Okay this is not good. _Neji thought.

* * *

Sai didn't go to the bathroom but walked right past it to get to the guys room. "That damn Uchiha keeps interrupting me from kissing Naruto. All he needs is one good kiss to let him know that he should be with me." Sai mumbled to himself. He slowly opened the door and checked to see if anyone was there, no one was in the room. He quietly walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door, Naruto was sprawled out on the bed asleep. Sai walked quietly over to Naruto's side and looked at his sleeping form. He smirked as he bent over the sleeping blonde. "This time I'll kiss you and once you wake up,you'll realize that I'm better than that Uchiha."

"Do you just love kissing people while they sleep?"

Sai turned around but found himself knocked down to the floor, hard. Sasuke had just given the other a really hard punch to the face. When Sai looked up, he saw a very furious looking Uchiha standing over him, they began to look at each other with anger filling their eyes. Sasuke lied when he said that he was going to his car, he knew that Sai was going to try something when everyone was settled in the springs. So he decided to put his clothes back on and wait for Sai in Naruto's room

"Sasuke..." Sai growled. Sasuke gave him a look that said if Sai got up then he would knock him back down. Sai was ready to get up and kick Sasuke's ass, but he wanted an explanation first.

"Tell me you fucking asshole. Why do you feel the need to keep me away from him?" Sai asked.

"Because-"

"Why is it so impossible for me to be with him!"

"Because I-"

"What the fuck makes you so special!

"Damn it I-"

"Tell me you prick I want to know this!" Sasuke couldn't take the other's interruptions anymore. He bent over Sai, grabbed his shirt and brought their faces close together.

"You want to know the fucking answer? It's because I love Naruto! Did you ever read about that in your damn books? Sasuke raised his fist again and Sai did the same thing but stopped.

"Sasuke...?"

The raven turned and froze when he saw cerulean eyes staring at him. Naruto didn't hear the whole argument but he woke up in time to hear Sasuke say those last few words. The Uchiha hoped that he was wrong when he released Sai and looked at the door, all of their friends were there.

After some time went by, Neji decided to check and see if Sai wasn't doing anything. While he was going the other boys wanted to go with him, since everyone was leaving one by one anyway. The girls became curious and decided to follow the boys as well. Neji knew that it wasn't a good idea to continue on but Sai could've been doing something while Naruto was asleep, so he decided to just head to the room. They also didn't hear the whole argument but walked in just in time to see Sasuke grab Sai and speak.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with shock in his face. _He chooses now to say that he has a crush on...wait he said love?_

"Sasuke-" The raven pushed past his friends at the door and left the room, feeling embarrassed and irate.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto jumped off the bed and tried to follow the raven but was stopped by Neji. "Move I have to catch up with Sasuke!" The blonde said. Neji shook his head. "Just let him be on his own for a little bit. He should come back tonight." he said.

"Who cares what happens to him. He's nothing but a worthless, good for nothing asshole that-" Naruto grabbed Sai by his shirt and pulled him up to his face, like Sasuke did.

"Don't talk about him like you know him." He said softly but had obvious anger in it. He released Sai and turned his back to him. "Sai, leave."

"I will not-" Naruto turned his head slightly. "Now."

The others stared as they watched the scene that was happening but decided not to speak. Sai hesitated but got up off the floor, brushed himself and walked out the door. The others moved out of his way. Neji gave a signal to the others that said to leave the room, they did as he said. Neji didn't bother saying anything and left Naruto in his room.

"All of this time he was in love with me?" Naruto said as he sat on his bed. He heard shuffling in the background and a door slam shut, it was obviously Sai. Neji watched as Tsunade's plan: Get together walked out the door. He shook his head. "I knew that this wasn't going to end well." The Hyuuga said as he reached his phone."

* * *

My friend gave me the whole beach idea, she's like my muse. She also hates Sai so that's why she chose him she finally told me. The chapter was rushed and she told me that needed to publish it and not have to worry about waiting another day. Sorry if it was bad. Well I'm off to finish my task. Please don't hate me because I did bad T_T


	9. Chapter 9:A good outcome

Naruto: Where's Sasuke?

Me: I don't know Naruto I'm freaking out!

Naruto: Relax Amber

Me: I can't where's Sasuke!

Naruto: I'll go look for him okay

Me: Yeah hurry and go find him.

* * *

"Ah Neji good morning, I'm expecting a good outcome from Plan: Get Together." Tsunade said in an asking tone. Neji rolled his eyes, leave it to Tsunade to lose again in her life. "I'm sorry principal Tsunade, but your plan snuck into Naruto's room, got Uchiha pissed, made Uchiha confess in front of all of us and made him leave last night." Neji explained. There was a silence on the other end.

"Nothing bad happened right?" She asked._ Does she ever listen to a word I say?_" Neji asked himself. "Principal Tsunade, what do you mean nothing bad happened?

"Well all hope isn't lost you know. You're a smart guy, I want you to tell Naruto something that will make him realize his feelings." Tsunade said. _If he has any... _"And what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know that's why I told you to do it. Now hurry up they don't have all day." Tsunade hung up. The Hyuuga sighed and shook his head. "How did I even get into this?"

Naruto didn't sleep much last night. When he would begin to drift off he would wake right back up and resist the urge to check the raven's room. Naruto thought Neji was right, that Sasuke needed to just calm down then he would be back before morning, that never happened. A knock was heard at Naruto's door.

"Come in." He said, his face covered by a pillow. Neji walked in a second later and leaned against the door frame. He looked at Naruto and sighed. _I knew that this wasn't going to end well. _He thought again as he then made his way to Naruto's bed and sat on it.

"He's not back is he?" Naruto asked, his face still covered by the pillow. The Hyuuga shook his head.

"Well, you heard Sasuke's side of this fucked up relationship. What's yours, do you love him?" Neji asked. Naruto moved the pillow but only from his eyes to look at the other.

"I don't know. It never even crossed my mind that I might love the bastard." Naruto rubbed a tan hand through his blonde strands. Neji turned his attention to the door.

"How about this, it doesn't matter when you do it as long as it's today. If you think you have feelings for him, you leave here, take my car and go find him. If you don't then just stay here, he'll be fine I can assure you." The Hyuuga said, his attention now back to Naruto. When Naruto said nothing Neji decided to leave him to think.

"I'll let you think about it, but just so you know, it seems like you're the only person that is able to bring out a whole different person in Sasuke. He really loves you." Neji walked out of the room. Naruto continued lying on the bed, staring at the green painted ceiling.

_Because I love Naruto._

The word " love" kept repeating in his head. Sasuke was suppose to be his rival. Sasuke was suppose to be his friend. Was it possible for them to become more than that? He had to admit that hanging around the Uchiha did feel weird, but in a good way. But again, was it possible for them to become more than friends and rivals? Naruto decided to stand up and walked out the door. Normally the talkative people in the room was quiet and empty, he figured everyone was downstairs getting breakfast. The only sound he did heard came from Neji's room, the low sound of R&B was heard.

The blonde looked at Sasuke's room, the door was cracked open and the light was off. He walked inside and looked around, noticing that all of the raven's things were still in the room. Then he looked at the bed, it may not have been on the lips but he still kissed Sasuke there, Naruto smiled. Finally a cute panther doll caught his attention. The doll was sitting peacefully on the dresser, glass eyes shining because of the sunlight from the window. He picked it up and rubbed the soft fur between his fingers, again he smiled. The animal was placed back on the desk as Naruto began to leave the empty room.

Neji heard a knock at his door and gave a come in knowing it was Naruto. The blonde opened the door and Neji lowered his music.

"Neji can I-"

"Keys are on the desk and make sure you don't mess up my car. Everyone should be finishing breakfast soon, I'll tell them what happened when they get here." Neji replayed the music as he began looking out of the window. Naruto went over to the desk and grabbed the silver keys then left the room. "Thanks Neji." He said as he closed the door.

"Amazing how those two seem to make a good pair." The Hyuuga said quietly.

* * *

"I can't believe this, how dare Naruto steal Sasuke. I spent years trying to get him." Sakura said as she stormed to the elevator. Everyone just finished eating and were on their way back for the room, the boys room to be exact since they all wanted to see Naruto. After the wait, the elevator doors opened up to show a mop of yellow hair. "Naruto, where are you going?" They all asked as they stepped out of the elevator. Naruto shifted the weight on his legs.

"I'm going to find Sasuke, he didn't come back." Naruto answered. Everyone had a momentary silence as they all thought the same thing _he loves Sasuke back? _They all decided to move out of the way and let Naruto get to the elevators, Sakura didn't want to but she was pushed away from the doors. "I should be back later, hopefully with the teme." He said as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"How can this be, Sasuke is suppose to be mine not Naruto's." Sakura continued.

"Give it a rest will ya." Ino had enough of Sakura's selfish comments. They looked at Ino with surprise, wasn't Ino supposed to be mad about this with Sakura? She turned around to see her friends staring at her. "I know what you're thinking and yes I am a bit disappointed." Ino put a hand on her hip. "But you heard Sasuke, he said that he loves Naruto. If being with Naruto makes him happy then I say go for it." The long haired blonde stuck her tongue out cutely.

Again, everyone stared at her. Normally if Sasuke even breathed around a girl, Ino (along with Sakura) would be the first ones to make a scene. This time though, Ino didn't and wouldn't do anything. The answer, because the words Sasuke and love in the same sentence is about as common as flying elephants. If Sasuke said he loved someone then it must be something serious especially after all of the girlfriends he had.

Sakura looked down to the floor. She hated this absolutely hated this...but, Ino was right, If being with Naruto would make him happy then she'll try to deal with it.

"Can you believe it though, that the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke could actually love?" Kankuro asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You mean love Naruto specifically." Shino added. Everyone again shook their heads while Ten Ten squealed. "Hooray it's like reading yaoi and I know the characters!" The bun haired girl started jumping around.

"Great Neji has a yaoi fangirl for a girlfriend." Shikamaru said quietly.

* * *

Hours past by, Naruto searched the arcade, the movie theater and even the place where the festival was, but still didn't find Sasuke. Naruto wondered if he went back to the college, that's where he went next. "Bastard, he goes and confesses to me in front of everyone, then leaves out of embarrassment. Since when do Uchihas get embarrassed?" He said during the car ride. Finally he arrived at the college, there were still few cars because vacation wasn't over until tomorrow. As he walked inside he scanned the parking lot for the raven's black car, he found nothing but still decided to go inside.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Tsunade heard as she did some paper work, Shizune monitoring her. "Please enter." They both said, the door opened to show Naruto's face. "Naruto what are you doing here? Vacation isn't over until tomorrow." Shizune asked. Tsunade smirked a bit, she knew why lazy Naruto would drive all the way back to the college, she hasn't even mentioned anything about plan: Get Together to her assistant yet.

"Have you seen the teme around here?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. Shizune looked at Tsunade who suddenly found interest in the potted plant in the room. "Sorry Naruto but Sasuke isn't here, he's supposed to-"

"That's all I needed thanks." Naruto quickly closed the door and his footsteps were heard, the sound turning quiet as he walked further down the hallway.

"Umm.. Tsunade-sama, what was that?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sat up from her chair and placed her hands on her hips. "That my dear Shizune, is success in the making. Soon they will be together and I can add that to my score of wins." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunade-sama if whatever it is you're doing turns out to be a success, this will be your first win in anything." The black haired assistant said while shaking her head.

"What about Ton-Ton?" Tsunade pointed to the pink pig lying on the couch in the room. "What do you mean, Ton-Ton was bought at the pet store." Tsunade replied.

Pwi Pwi (sounds of Ton Ton)

"That is true Shizune but I bought her."

Pwi Pwi

"With my money Tsunade-sama!"

Pwi Pwi

"Alright Alright, fine you win." Tsunade finally gave up. "Thank-you. Now I'll be right back I'm going to get the last of the paper work." Shizune walked out of the room. "Now I can add this one to my list of wins." Tsunade finally said while petting Ton-Ton.

Pwi Pwi

* * *

It was getting late and after searching the campus, Naruto decided to do some searching around the area. He went to the places that he and Sasuke would go to. The places were he liked to go, where Sasuke liked to, where they both liked to go and hated to go, but didn't find him.

"This is ridiculous, where the hell is he?" Naruto suddenly remembered the only place Sasuke could be, he quickly drove to the spot he was thinking off. It was a field just off the edge of campus, very few people go there which was the reason Sasuke would sometimes head there himself. When Naruto finally drove to the field he found a black car parked behind a bush. He got out of the car and made his way to the field. The sun was beginning to set and he found a dark figure on a small hill in the center.

As Naruto neared the figure slowly he noticed that it was Sasuke lying on his back, his eyes must have been closed because he didn't notice Naruto. Finally he stopped when he was standing by the Uchiha, his eyes still closed.

"Sasuke..." The boy on the ground opened his eyes, noticing it was Naruto he sighed, sat up and turned to face the blonde. "Hey." He finally said.

"Hey." Naruto said back, sitting down next to Sasuke who was already sitting. Silence fell between them as the wind played with their hair, the sun still setting. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well isn't that obvious, I was looking for you." Naruto replied, a slight smile on his face. Sasuke remained expressionless as he began talking again. "Hn. So you came to fight me for embarrassing you, I'll put up a fight you know."

"No dumbass I didn't come here to fight you."

"Then why are you here? You heard what I said, you already like Sakura so I know that you're not here to get together with me."

"Well..." Naruto started as he tilted his head to look at the darkening and colored sky. Sasuke quickly turned to look at the blonde. "Well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did like Sakura for some time now and I even thought that I might love her...but, I noticed that I've been hanging around you more than her this week, it actually felt different with you than it ever did with her." Naruto explained.

"So what exactly are you-" Sasuke stopped when Naruto gently pressed his lips against his and began kissing him, Naruto didn't move away and neither did Sasuke._ Did he kill me and now I'm dead? Am I dreaming? Did Sakura kill me mistaking me for Naruto? _After a few more seconds and a few more questions, Naruto stopped and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I wanna see how this goes because in all honesty." Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and looked down at him. "I think I love you back and i'll be pissed if you went off chasing some girl." _Now if he starts kissing me, it'll be exactly like in my dream._ Sasuke said to himself.

"So you will go out with me?" The raven asked. Naruto pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position again.

"I just kissed you for the second time this week, what does that tell you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked as he turned to look at the sky, a second later he quickly turned and looked at the blonde again. "Wait, what do you mean by second time?"

"Oh remember when Sai tried to rape me and I didn't move. Well you saved me so I decided to give you a kiss as a reward." Sasuke blushed a bit. "Oh. You can count this as our third kiss, I kissed you when you passed out after the club." He said. Naruto chuckled a bit. "I'm wondering, when did you start taking an interest in guys. I only see you with girls." Naruto asked.

"Since Sunday this week, or when I first kissed you."Sasuke answered. Naruto pulled the raven in for another kiss which was longer than the first one, the wind began playing with their hair again as they kissed. They pulled away, creating a squish sound, and Naruto pulled Sasuke up with him.

"We should head back, it's getting dark and the others will probably get worried." He started heading to the direction of the cars. Sasuke hesitantly followed. "We don't have to, we'll just be returning here tomorrow anyway. Plus, our rooms are here, our stuff are here and our beds are here..."

"Sasuke, we're not going to do it on the first day we got together." Naruto interrupted, laughing a bit. "Besides we'll do that soon so just be patient." He added as he looked at Sasuke with one of his sexy looks.

"Hn, I look forward to it." They continued off to the cars.

* * *

Alrighty I decided to end it here...but I think I'm going to make a sequel. Not right away but I think I'll make one tehe so wait for me =D


End file.
